Rise of FoxFang
by Looneyman
Summary: A Batman parody. After Bugs and Lola are captured, their daughter Jessica becomes the legendry FoxFang and comes to the rescue. No flames please COMPLETE
1. An old Legend

I was watching a preview of the film Batman Begins when I had this idea. It's a kind of Parody of Batman. Try and keep an open mind about this. Depending on how well this goes, I may make a small series. Again, no flames please. First, I must say that I'm not a true Batman fan. I just watch some of the films and cartoons every now and again. I have no ideas for my other fics at the moment.

Disclaimer. The Looney Tunes belong to Warner Brothers, not me. I'm not completely sure who owns Batman, not that he's going to appear. I think he bleongs to Warner Brothers as well.

**An old legend**

_A long time ago, the city of Looniville was plagued by an onslaught of evil. Criminal gangs were all over the city claiming the city as their own. The streets were never safe and the police could not cope. The city was plunged into chaos and all hope of a peaceful town seemed all but nothing, until one day a figure appeared in the city. Standing 2ft tall he was only the size of a young rabbit, but looked more like a fox than a rabbit. He was dressed in a black outfit that covered his body completely, preventing identification. The only part visible were his eyes. Even the tail was covered in the black robe. One by one, using incredible acrobatic skills, fighting techniques and unknown gadgets, he defeated each band of gangsters and brought light to the city. Because of a fang design on the robe, he was known as FoxFang, the Knight Toon. When light had been completely returned to the city, he left, promising to return if darkness ever came back. The figure's identity was never discovered. 300 years have passed since then, and darkness has never returned, neither the Knight Toon, FoxFang.

* * *

_

"Maybe, but how can one person defeat all those gangsters?" Jessica bunny asked herself. She was in the Looniversity library reading a book called 'old cartoon legends'. It was only to satisiffy her boredom. It was the lunchbreak and, as normal, there was nothing to do. She was only 6 years old but was able to understand more complicated words than anyone else of her age. However, she insisted that she stayed at the grade suitable for her age as she didn't want to miss anything. Besides, she had friends in her current grade, including Daffy and Melissa's son, Zach. She looked at the clock.

"Another half an hour before lessons start again." Jessica said. She then let out a loud yawn.

"Whew, glad tomorrow is the start of the summer break." Jessica said in relief. She was rather tired from the year. She was going on a holiday to Jamaica with her parents Bugs and Lola during the summer. She was incredibly excited as they planned to swim with the dolphins there, something she's wanted to do for 2 years. Zach came up to her and sat next to her. He was a brown rabbit with a black face and orange feet. He looked really silly so everyone except Jessica nicknamed him 'the ugly duckling'.

"Jessica buddy." Zach said cheerfully. Jessica looked at him.

"Hi Zach." Jessica replied.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Tired, but who isn't." Jessica replied with a giggle. Zach noticed the book in Jessica's hands.

"What's that?" Zach asked. Jessica looked at the book.

"It's a book on old cartoon legends." Jessica replied. She pointed to the page she was reading.

"What are you reading about?" Zach asked.

"Some guy known as the FoxFang." Jessica replied.

"Who's he?" Zach asked.

"Our town's equivelent of Batman." Jessica replied.

"Sounds cool." Zach said.

"I suppose he is." Jessica replied.

"Hey, what have we got next?" Zach asked.

"We've would have Tweety for our lesson on outsmarting our enemies but I remember he said we'd be having a special lesson since this is the last day." Jessica replied.

"I like surprises." Zach said.

"And Tweety's are always good ones." Jessica added. She then looked at the clock.

"We'd better get going, the lesson will start in five minutes." Jessica said.

"Right behind you." Zach replied. Jessica put the book she had back on the shelf and they walked together to Tweety's class.

* * *

In an old warehouse in the centre of town, a group of people were plotting. They were a group of gangsters who had just moved into town. They were masters of hostage scenarios and were clever enough to fool even the best detectives. Ironically, they were born in Looniville. They were planning on their next crime.

"Who in this town shall we hold to ransome?" The leader, a large black wolf, asked.

"Well, it needs to be someone big and famous so we can offer a large ammount of money for their return." A thug suggested. This thug was also a wolf, but was white instead of black.

"Any famous people live here?" The leader asked.

"A whole group apparently." Another thug replied. This one was also a white wolf.

"Who is the most famous?" The leader asked.

"That would be Mr. and Mrs. Bunny." The first thug replied.

"Bugs and Lola bunny to be exact." The second thug added.

"Then there's your target." The leader said.

"What about the FoxFang legend?" A third thug asked. This thug was a brown wolf.

"I don't believe in those legends. And even if he did return, I doubt he'd be a threat." The leader replied.

"Ok." The thug replied.

"Where are our targets?" The first thug asked.

"Right now they'll be in the looniversity. Sneak in and take them!" The leader ordered.

"Yes sir!" The thugs replied. They left the warehouse and went to a black BMW outside the warehouse. The leader came out.

"I expect them to be here by 8:00 tonight." The leader instructed.

"Yes sir!" The thugs replied.

"And leave this ransome note somewhere where someone will find it." The leader instructed, giving them a slip of paper.

"Yes sir." The thugs replied. They drove off towards the looniversity, unaware that a small mouse with a mexican hat had seen everything and heard every word. The mouse was Speedy Gonzales.

"Uh oh, I better warn Bugs and Lola." Speedy said to himself. He ran as fast as he could to the looniversity.

* * *

Lola was in the principle's office having a chat with Bugs. They had no lessons to teach for the rest of the day so they had a bit of time to themselves.

"Looking forward to Jamaica?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, and Jessica will be as well." Lola replied.

"We'll have a whole week there to relax and have a good time." Bugs said.

"And no Elmer Fudd to bother us." Lola added.

"Yep." Bugs replied.

"When are we leaving again?" Lola asked.

"In 3 weeks time." Bugs replied.

"I hope Jessica enjoys her time at the circus." Lola said.

"Same here." Bugs replied.

"Shame we can't go." Lola said.

"Who says we can't go?" Bugs asked. Lola smiled.

"Good idea, that way we can head straight home with Jessica." Lola replied.

"It would be a brilliant idea." Came a voice from the room. Bugs and Lola looked and saw Speedy Gonzales standing in the doorway.

"Hi Speedy." Bugs greeted.

"Hello Bugs." Speedy replied.

"What did you mean by what you said just then?" Lola asked.

"You're in danger." Speedy replied.

"Huh, who from?" Bugs asked.

"Some kidnappers are after you two to hold for hostage." Speedy replied. Lola gasped.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked.

"Very sure. They're on their way here now to come for you." Speedy replied. Lola looked at Bugs.

"What do we do?" Lola asked. Bugs smiled.

"We go to the circus so the kidnappers look stupid." Bugs replied. Lola smiled.

"Good plan." Lola said.

"Speedy, can you tell Tweety and Aaooga and tell them we'll be going on the trip to the circus with them?" Bugs asked.

"Sure." Speedy replied.

"But don't mention any of this hostage threat to anyone." Bugs instructed.

"Ok." Speedy replied. He sped off to find Tweety and Aaooga.

* * *

When they reached the classroom the rest of the class was already inside. Jessica walked in first, Zach following. Tweety hadn't arrived yet so the class was waiting patiently.

"Welcome ugly duckling." The class chanted. Zach turned red with anger.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Zach shouted.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been born such a strange colour." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Easy for you to say." Jessica snapped.

"Ohh, don't get defensive of your boyfriend." Sylvester Jr. replied sarcastically. The rest of the class started laughing. Zach and Jessica looked offended, but didn't blush.

"WHAT! We aren't dating!" Jessica shouted.

"Jessica and Zach, sitting in a tree." The class began to chant.

"Stop that!" Jessica shouted. She felt her eyes fiolling with tears. She wanted to cry but she felt people would lose respect for her if she did. Despite her complaints, the class continued their rhyme.

"K, I, S, S…" The class continued but before they could finish everyone was interrupted by a very loud wolf howl. Everyone look and saw Tweety with his wife Aaooga in the doorway.

"We could hear you from the other end of the corridor." Tweety scolded. The whole class looked at them.

"We know that the final day of the year is a time for jokes and pranks, but that's too much." Aaooga added.

"We're in trouble now." Sylvester Jr. said in a worried tone.

"But we'll let you off this once." Tweety said.

"One last thing, accusing people of dating like the way you did isn't very polite." Aaooga added.

"We're sorry." The whole class replied.

"Very good." Aaooga said.

"Now for that surprise I promised you." Tweety said.

"There's a minibus waiting outside to take us to the circus that arrived yesterday." Aaooga added. Everyone cheered.

"A trip to the circus, wow!" Jessica squealed.

"It was your father's idea." Tweety said.

"Daddy comes up with the best suggestions." Jessica replied.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to see this circus?" Zach asked.

"You're right, let's go." Jessica replied.

"Come on everyone." Tweety said. He and Aaooga lead the group to the waiting minibus. When they got there, Bugs and Lola were waiting for them.

"Hi kids." Bugs greeted.

"Hello principle Bugs." The children replied. Jessica went up to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"We're coming to the circus with you." Lola replied.

"And we'll go home together once we get back." Bugs added.

"Nice." Jessica said.

"Bugs, why did you decide to come on this trip?" Tweety asked.

"We can't say." Bugs replied.

"Why can't you say?" Aaooga asked.

"We just can't." Lola replied.

"Ok." Aaooga said, slightly suspicious.

"Is everyone ready?" Bugs asked the kids.

"YEAH!" The kids shouted back.

"Ok, let's go." Lola said. Bugs got in the passenger side while Lola got into the driver side. Tweety and Aaooga made sure all the kids were buckled in safely and the group drove off to the circus.

* * *

A few minutes after the group had left for the circus, the black BMW that the thugs were in arrived at the looniversity. The three thugs got out of the car and went into the main hall. They went up to the receptionist, who was Miss Prissy.

"Guys, let's play it casual to avoid arousing suspicion." The first thug whispered.

"Right." The others whispered back.

"Lady, can you direct us to the principles office?" The first thug asked Miss Prissy. She looked up at the wolf.

"Go straight down the hallway, turn left and it's on your right." Miss Prissy instructed.

"Thank you maam." The thug replied. They walked down the hall, turned left and found the principles office.

"Ok, when we find Bugs, we force him to tell us where his lady friend is then we go and grab her." The first thug whispered.

"How do we do that?" The third thug asked. The first thug pulled out a knife.

"Fear is a killer weapon." The first thug replied. He put the knife away and they opened the door and looked inside.

"Come in." A voice from inside said. The thugs entered the room and looked towards the desk. They didn't see Bugs Bunny, they saw Daffy Duck.

"How may I help you?" Daffy asked.

"We'd like to speak to the principle." The first thug replied.

"Bugs isn't on the grounds right now. I'm the deputy principle" Daffy replied.

"Do you know where he went?" The thuf asked.

"Nope, sorry." Daffy replied.

"What about Mrs. Lola Bunny?" The second thug asked.

"She went with him." Daffy replied. The three thugs looked at each other.

"Thanks anyway." The first thyug said.

"Sorry I couldn't help." Daffy rpelied, clearly not realising who he'd spoken to. The thugs left the room.

"The boss isn't going to like this." The first thug said in annoyance.

(A/N: Well, there's the first chapter done. I won't say who FoxFang is, you're welcome to guess though. On a similar note, I'm a bit stuck for names of the gangsters. Any ideas would be appreciated. The names won't affect how the story progresses. Hope any Batman fans who read this don't get offended.)


	2. Supermarket trouble

REVEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I meant the old FoxFang. Sorry, I should've made that clearer. As for Zach, yes, he is Daffy and Melissa's adopted son. That will be explained later in this chapter. Thanks for the ideas for names. I'll use a combination of your ideas and those of acosta pèrez josè ramiro. And yes again, those crooks will have to be clever, or very lucky. You'll see later. I kinda guessed you were a Batman fan by looking at your profile page, you being a shipper of the Batman/Catwoman pairing. On a different note, sorry for the mistake I made to my response to your review of Mystery Contest.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Thanks for the ideas of the names. I'll use some of yours and some from Nightw2. Nice to know you're a Batman fan as well. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Glad you like the fact I included Sly Jr.

Note. This chapter contains a strong violence scene near the end. Reader discretion is advised for this chapter.

**Supermarket trouble**

The thugs were standing around outside the principles office. Since Bugs wasn't around and they had no Idea of where he was, they were stuck.

"Now what do we do?" The first thug asked.

"Don't ask me." The second thug replied.

"Well I just did." The first thug snapped. Daffy opened the doorway and saw the three standing there.

"Hi guys, tell you what, if you give me your names, I'll tell Bugs you were looking for him when he gets back." Daffy said. The thugs looked at him. They then looked at each other.

"Shall we give him our names?" The third thug asked in a whisper.

"It will either help or hinder." The second added.

"I say we give our names and wait for Bugs to come to us." The third suggested.

Fine, we'll do that, but don't blame me if the plan fails." The first replied. They turned to Daffy.

"So, can I have your names to give to Bugs?" Daffy asked.

"Sure, my name is Lucius Lupine." The first thug replied.

"My name is Lupus Lupine." The second thug replied.

"And mine is Winston Stalker." The third thug replied. Daffy wrote all the names down.

"Thank you, I'll give your names to Bugs when he gets back." Daffy said.

"Thank you kindly." Lucius replied. Daffy went back into the office.

"So, where do we go now?" Winston asked.

"Since we don't know where they are, we wait for them to come back and grab them." Lucius replied.

"Won't that be obvious?" Lupus asked.

"It's the best way. We'll wait until they're alone." Lucius replied.

"I have another idea." Winston said.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"We wait for them to come back, find out what they're up to tonight and attack them there." Winston replied. Lucius thought about this for a moment.

"Ok, I like that idea." Lucius said after a minute.

"So, where shall we wait?" Lupus asked.

"How about the cantine." Winston suggested.

"Ok, I'm hungry." Lucius replied. The wolves walked towards the cantine.

* * *

At the circus, everyone was sitting in the front row during the short break during the performance. Jessica was sitting in between her father Bugs and Zach. She had a packet of popcorn on her lap, which she was sharing with Zach. Jessica was bored so she decided to start a conversation to pass the time.

"Zach, who are your parents?" Jessica asked. Zach looked at her.

"I don't remember. All I remember is being found by Daffy on a rubbish heap." Zach replied.

"You were abandoned?" Jessica asked in shock. Zach looked sad.

"Yes. I think I was abandoned when I was 2. I don't remember what life before then was like." Zach replied. Jessica offered him some of her popcorn.

"Have some popcorn." Jessica said.

"Thank you." Zach replied, taking a handful of popcorn.

"At least Daffy and Melissa will take good care of you." Jessica said reassuringly.

"They have done for the past 4 years." Zach replied.

"That's true." Jessica said with a giggle. Zach smiled.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you." Zach said.

"I just wish the others wouldn't pick on you." Jessica replied.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Zach asked.

"Of course not." Jessica replied. She leant up to Zach's ear.

"On the contrary, I think you're rather cute." Jessica whispered into Zach's ear.

"What's that meant to mean?" Zach asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Jessica replied. Bugs turned to Jessica.

"Jess, when we get back, we have to go to do some shopping. Will you be ok on your own?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Jessica replied.

"Ok, we won't be out for very long." Lola added.

"And Zach, I'm making arrangements for you to come round to our house tomorrow." Bugs said to Zach.

"Cool!" Zach exclaimed.

"Thanks daddy." Jessica added.

"No problem, I know how good friends you are," Bugs replied.

"What is there to do at your house?" Zach asked.

"Board games, Annoy Elmer Fudd if he comes, Internet and we have a console to play on." Jessica replied.

"Is it a Nintendo?" Zach asked.

"Yes, a Nintendo Gamecube." Jessica replied.

"Cool. I really want one of those." Zach said.

"Guys, the shows about to start again." Bugs said. Everyone turned their attention to the front of the stage, where the high wire act was about to begin.

* * *

When the show finished, everyone had return to the minibus so they could head back to the looniversity so they could meet their parents. This time Bugs was driving and Lola was in the passenger seat. When they got back to the looniversity, Daffy and Melissa were waiting for them. Melissa has a tiny basket resting on her hand. When they got out, Tweety and Aaooga went up to her.

"Here' s your little angel." Melissa said as she gave the basket to Aaooga. The basket contained Tweety and Aaooga's daughter Becky.

"Thanks for looking after her." Tweety said.

"That's ok. Anytime." Melissa replied.

"How was she?" Aaooga asked.

"She was no trouble at all." Melissa replied.

"Well, we'd better be going. We've got some shopping to do." Tweety said.

"See you around." Aaooga added. They flew off to the supermarket. Bugs was talking to Daffy while Lola went off to get the car.

"It's still ok for Zach to come up tomorrow isn't it?" Bugs asked.

"Sure it is." Daffy replied.

"Thanks, both Zach and Jessica will appreciate it." Bugs said.

"Are you busy tonight?" Daffy asked.

"We've got to go to the supermarket but no otherwise." Bugs replied.

"Well, did you guys want to come over to our house for a game of poker?" Daffy asked.

"Sounds fun, I'd better check with Lola if it ok though." Bugs replied, unaware that Lola had pulled up next to him with Jessica in the back seat. She was in a silver Jaguar.

"Count me in." Lola said. Bugs and Daffy turned to her with surprised looks on their faces.

"I didn't know you were there lo." Bugs said in surprise. Lola laughed.

"That's an advantage of driving slowly." Lola replied slyly.

"What time shall we come up?" Lola asked.

"About 8:00." Daffy suggested.

"Ok, that gives us time to do our shopping." Bugs replied.

"Ok, see you then." Daffy said. He went back to Melissa and they took Zach home in a blue Ford Puma.

"Well, we'd better head home as well." Bugs said. He got into the car and they drove off to home, unaware that the wolves had heard where they were going.

"So, they'll be going to the supermarket. Let's go there." Lucius said.

"Which one will they be going to?" Winston asked.

"There's only one in this place." Lupus replied.

"Right, let's head there and wait for them." Lucius said. They got into their black BMW and drove to the supermarket ready to make their attack.

* * *

Bugs, Lola and Jessica had arrived back at their burrow. Bugs and Lola opened the door for Jessica and she went in the house.

"Jess, we're now going to the supermarket." Bugs said.

"We shouldn't be any longer than an hour or so." Lola added.

"Ok, see you later." Jessica replied.

"You know where the carrots are if you get hungry." Bugs said.

"Yes I know." Jessica replied. Lola leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you later." Lola said sweetly. Her and Bugs returned to the car and drove off to the supermarket. Jessica went to her room and sat on her bead. Her room was the smallest in the house. Most of the furniture was blue with the exception of a brown chair and desk in the corner. She had a small TV set with a VCR, DVD and Nintendo Gamecube hooked up to it. The TV had a satellite digital box connected to it, which the family had brought after the incident at ACME. Her bed duvet was blue with carrot patterns. Jessica put her school bag underneath the desk in the corner and sat on her bed. After yawning, she reached for the TV remote and flicked through the channels.

"Phew, hardly anything to watch even though there are over 800 channels." Jessica said with a bored tone. She turned to her favourite channel, cartoon network, and found Daffy Duck's Quackbusters was about to start.

"This is a good movie. Mum and Dad will be back before this is finished." Jessica said to herself. She lay down on the bed and watched the TV.

* * *

Daffy, Melissa and Zach were driving towards the supermarket as well. Zach was sitting in the back playing with a rubix cube. Daffy was in the drivers seat and Melissa was in the passenger seat.

"Daffy, this thing is hard." Zach complained.

"I know Zach. That rubix cube is probably the most famous puzzle around." Daffy replied.

"Have you solved it?" Zach asked.

"Nope, I think the only one that has is Porky." Daffy replied.

"Where are we going exactly?" Zach asked.

"We need to do some shopping before we go home so we're off to the supermarket." Melissa replied. As she said this, they arrived at the supermarket. They parked up in the car park and stepped out of the car.

"Daffy, I get the feeling that something's going to happen." Zach said.

"Why do you say that?" Daffy asked.

"It's just a feeling." Zach replied.

"It's probably nothing." Melissa said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." Zach replied. They went into the supermarket and started to look at the DVD's at the entrance. As they entered, the black BMW that was owned by the thugs arrived at the supermarket. The car had been equipped with false number plates to escape detection and the thugs were dressed in black suits to avoid identification. Strangely, there was no one in the car park.

"Well, it's quiet at the moment." Lupus remarked.

"It's perfect. As soon as Bugs and Lola arrive, we'll grab them." Lucius said.

"The boss will be so proud of us." Winston added. They got out of the car and used a grappling line to reach the top of the supermarket. They hid behind the sign on the roof and waited for their targets.

* * *

After a few minutes, Bugs and Lola arrived at the supermarket. They parked their car next to Daffy and Melissa's.

"Heh, looks like old Daffy's here as well." Bugs remarked. Lola giggled.

"Come on, let's just hurry up and get this over with so we can have dinner before poker." Lola said.

"Should we take Jessica to our poker game?" Bugs asked.

"We'll ask Daffy if we see him." Lola replied. They walked towards the entrance to the supermarket, unaware that they were being watched by the thugs. As they approached the entrance, a chill went up Bugs' spine.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked when she saw Bugs' expression change. Bugs looked at her.

"Lo, did you ever get the feeling that you were being watched?" Bugs asked.

"That's our queue." Lucius whispered to the other thugs. They jumped down and landed right behind Bugs and Lola. The two rabbits turned around and saw the masked figures behind them. Because of the uniforms, they were completely unrecognisable.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked sarcastically.

"We're here for you two." Lucius replied.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"None of your business." Winston replied.

"Sorry, we don't go with unknown businesses." Bugs said. They turned to enter the supermarket but Lupus grabbed Bugs on the shoulder.

"Let go of my husband." Lola said coldly. She punched Lupus in the face.

"Why you BITCH!" Lupus shouted. He tried to punch Lola back but she dodged and kicked Lupus in the groin. Lucius leapt at Lola and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off her!" Bugs shouted. He punched Lucius in the face and forced him off. Daffy, Melissa and Zach heard the commotion from inside.

"What's going on out there?" Daffy asked. They looked outside the doors and saw the struggle taking place. Winston grabbed Lola and pulled her towards him. Bugs ran towards him but stopped when Winston drew a dagger and placed it at Lola's neck. Lola gulped.

"If you care about your wife, you will do exactly as we say." Winston threatened.

"Bugs and Lola are in trouble!" Melissa said in shock. Daffy ran outside and grabbed Winston's arm and forced the dagger away from Lola's neck.

"Not today pal." Daffy said slyly. He threw the dagger to the floor. Winston let go of Lola and grabbed Daffy by the neck.

"Now that you've interfered, I can't let you live." Winston said. He tightened his grip around Daffy and tried to suffocate him. Suddenly, he felt a foot kick him in the back of the head. The owner of the foot was Melissa. She then grabbed Winston by the head, nearly pulling off his mask. While this was happening, Lucius had grabbed both Bugs and Lola and was holding on to them tightly. They struggled but were unable to get away.

"No one is doing anyone harm." Melissa scolded. No one was aware that Lupus had picked up the dagger. Lupus rushed at Melissa and thrust the dagger into her arm. She screamed in pain and let go of Winston. Lupus cornered her against a pillar.

"Sorry dame, you're not doing anything more." Lupus said. Daffy tried to punch him in the back of the head but Winston grabbed him. Winston threw Daffy into the corner where Melissa was. The force of the impact knocked him out and caused a large cut in the back of his head.

"Now for you." Winston said, holding the dagger. He stabbed Melissa once in the side of the chest and forced her head into the wall, knocking her out. At this point, Zach came rushing out armed with a basket. He swung it at Winston and knocked him out

"Meddlers." Lupus muttered. He grabbed Zach and threw his as hard as he could. Zach flew into the pillar where Daffy and Melissa were slumped and was knocked unconscious. Blood was pouring out from all three bodies.

"You monsters!" Lola shouted. Both her and Bugs were trying to struggle free from Lucius' grip but he was too strong. They were thrown into the back of the BMW. Lucius climbed to them, tied them together and gagged them. He then pulled down a blind over the windows so no one could see inside. He then went over to Lupus and Winston.

"We've done what we came for, now let's go to the boss." Lucius said. They helped Winston into the BMW and they drove off, unaware that the whole incident had been seen from above.

(A/N: I said there would be a violent scene at the end. I already know who saw the kidnapping but you're welcome to guess if you want. Now, will Daffy, Melissa and Zach survive? I know but I won't say.)


	3. A difficult talk

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you like the story. Thanks for the constant reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you'll like Jessica's reaction when she learns about what happened. Did you have any idea on who saw the incident? You'll find out in this chapter.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, a descriptive fight scene. I didn't really intend to give FoxFang any sidekicks for this story, that will come in a future FoxFang fic. I just wanted to do a fic on FoxFang's beginning. I'll consider your idea though. As for the name of the leader, I already had an idea but thanks for the other suggestions. Oh, and Sly Jr. wasn't involved in the fight last chapter so he's ok. And if you remember the first chapter, Zach and Sly Jr. aren't exactly good friends.

**A difficult talk**

When the Thugs left the scene with Bugs and Lola, the outside of the supermarket was a mess. Daffy, Melissa and Zach were leaned up against a pillar and were unconscious. They were loosing a lot of blood at a steady rate. Luckily for them, Bugs and Lola, Tweety and Aaooga had seen the whole incident from the air. They landed next to the unconscious Daffy, Melissa and Zach.

"That was something no one should see." Tweety remarked. Aaooga put down the basket containing Becky and checked the pulse of everyone.

"Ok, a pulse is present in all of them, but it's very weak. And they're all still breathing, but very weakly" Aaooga said.

"We need to get help ASAP." Tweety said. He pulled out his cell phone and called the emergency services. Aaooga was able to give basic first aid to the best of her ability. The door of the supermarket opened. Plucky Duck and Shirley Mcloon walked out of the store with a bag of snacks. When Plucky saw Daffy he shouted in terror, as did Shirley when she saw the scream.

"Uncle, what happened!" Plucky shouted. He ran up to Daffy and fell to his knees. He then hugged his unconscious uncle and began crying. Shirley knelt down and felt a wet sensation in her knees. She looked and realised she'd kneeled down in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god! This is the worst sight I've ever seen." Shirley exclaimed. The ambulance and the police arrived quickly. Daffy, Melissa and Zach were carefully placed on stretchers and were moved into the ambulance. Tweety noticed a scrap of paper on the floor.

"What's this?" Tweety asked. He grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a ransom note.

'If you ever want to see Bugs and Lola again, bring $50,000,000 to the Looniversity in 10 nights time. If you refuse, they will never be seen again.' The note said. The police came up to the small group.

"Did anyone see what happened here?" One of the officers asked.

"We did." Tweety replied.

"Ok, can you describe to us what happened?" The second officer asked.

"Certainly." Aaooga replied.

"Plucky, Shirley. You two had better go home." Tweety said. Plucky and Shirley stood up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shirley asked.

"Not really." Tweety replied.

"Ok." Plucky said sadly. They picked up their shopping and left the scene. The police were interviewing Tweety and Aaooga about what happened. After a few minutes of talking the police were both shocked and satisfied.

"Ok, I'll inform the media of what has happened and we should be able to track down these kidnappers and rescue Bugs and Lola." One of the officers said reassuringly.

"Do you have any ideas?" Aaooga asked.

"I immediately suspect Caesar Feralo. He's the leader of a group of thugs that specialise in kidnappings." The second officer replied. (A/N: Thanks to Nightw2 for the name)

"Ok, glad we could help." Tweety said.

"Be safe." The officers said. They returned to the police car and drove off. Aaooga picked up the basket with Becky in it. She had slept through the whole incident.

"What shall we do now?" Aaooga asked.

"Well, we have to tell Bugs' daughter about what has happened." Tweety replied sadly.

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Aaooga asked.

"Not too well knowing her." Tweety replied.

"Perhaps we can look after her until Bugs and Lola are freed." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, it'll help calm her down." Tweety replied. They flew off to Bugs and Lola's house to find Jessica.

* * *

The black BMW arrived back at the warehouse where the gang was based. They hid the vehicle inside the warehouse so it couldn't be seen. The leader greeted the vehicle.

"I assume you have your targets." The leader said through the window.

"Sure have, but Winston was injured during the struggle." Lucius replied.

"We also had to kill a couple of witnesses and meddlers." Lupus added.

"Very well. But the main thing is you have Bugs and Lola Bunny." The leader said. He opened the back seat and saw the two bunnies tied up and gagged. He smiled with glee. Winston was ok now.

"What shall we do with them?" Winston asked.

"Lock them in the room I've prepared for them. And take their cell phones off them as well" The leader replied. He led the group to a small room specially made for the rabbit's arrival. It was only as big as a prison cell but it did have a double bed and a separate toilet room. The walls were completely bare. Bugs and Lola were untied and ungagged before being forcefully shoved into the room. Their phones were taken away from them and turned off. They turned to their captors.

"Eh, how long are you going to keep us here doc?" Bugs asked.

"For 10 days or until someone pays $50,000,000 for your return, whichever comes first." The leader replied. Lola recognised the leader.

"You're Caesar Feralo aren't you?" Lola asked.

"Well, I see you know me." Caesar replied.

"How do you know him?" Bugs asked.

"He held my brother hostage before while I was away from Looniville." Lola replied.

"Hey, at least I released him when your family paid up." Caesar replied.

"What does that mean?" Lola asked.

"I've heard of some kidnappers who kill their captors when they receive the ransom money." Caesar replied.

"That's so cruel." Lola remarked.

"What will you do if the 10 days pass?" Bugs asked. Caesar drew a dagger, causing Bugs and Lola to gulp.

"Then I will have no choice but to remove you from the world. I've only had to do that once." Caesar replied. He then left the room, leaving Bugs and Lola rather scared.

"Bugs, could we burrow our way out?" Lola asked.

"I can't dig through concrete." Bugs replied.

"Then how about that air vent?" Lola asked, pointing to a vent next to the ceiling.

"It's too high. We'd never reach it." Bugs replied. The vent was at least 60ft off the ground.

"Then we really are trapped." Lola said with a sigh. She sat on the bed.

"Hope Daffy, Melissa and Zach are alright." Bugs added. Lola then gasped.

"What about Jessica?" Lola asked.

"Uh oh, she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out." Bugs replied.

* * *

At Bugs and Lola's house, Jessica was still watching Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. She was munching on a carrot while watching the film. She then glanced at the clock.

"Mum and Dad should have been back 10 minutes ago. I hope they're ok." Jessica said to herself. She shrugged off the worry.

"They probably ended up talking to some friends." Jessica reasoned. She watched the film until the end. By this point she was getting worried.

"Mum and Dad are never this late." Jessica said. She turned off the TV and went into the lounge.

"I'll give mum a call." Jessica said to herself. She dialled Lola's cell phone number but only got through to the answer phone. She decided to leave a message.

"Hi mum, I was wondering when you and dad would be back. Don't be too long. Love you mum." Jessica said to the answer phone. She then hung up and went back to her room. She was about to turn on the TV when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jessica asked. She went up to the door and opened it. She saw Tweety and Aaooga with Becky.

"Hi guys, come in." Jessica greeted.

"Thank you." Tweety replied. The canaries flew into the house and sat on the armrest of the sofa. Jessica came and sat next to them.

"Mum and Dad aren't back yet." Jessica said.

"We know." Aaooga replied. Both her and Tweety's expression changed to a sad look.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, there's something we need to tell you." Tweety said.

"About mum and dad?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, and also your friend Zach." Aaooga replied. Jessica got extremely worried.

"Did something happen?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Tweety replied sadly.

"There's no kind way to put this." Aaooga added.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, a group of thugs attacked the supermarket while your parents were there." Tweety began.

"Daffy, Melissa and Zach were very badly hurt. I fear for their lives." Aaooga added. Jessica's eyes began to fill with tears.

"And what about my parents?" Jessica asked. She was trying to prevent herself from crying. Tweety hesitated in his reply.

"They…were kidnapped." Tweety finally said. As she heard this, Jessica broke down. She jumped off the sofa and ran into her room, locking her bedroom door behind her. She could not stop herself crying. Tweety and Aaooga heard her crying from outside.

"I wish we didn't have to tell her that." Aaooga said sadly. She leant into Tweety and started crying herself.

* * *

At the hospital, Daffy and Melissa had regained consciousness. They were on beds in the recovery section of the hospital. A nurse was looking at them.

"What happened to us?" Daffy asked the nurse.

"You were badly beaten up. Melissa had two stab wounds. Luckily none of her vital organs were injured." The nurse replied.

"How long were we unconscious?" Melissa asked.

"About an hour. You'd all lost a lot of blood." The nurse replied.

"How's Zach?" Daffy asked.

"He's still unconscious but he's still alive. He's suffered a severe trauma to the head and a large blood loss." The nurse replied.

"Will he survive?" Melissa asked sadly.

"I don't know. At the moment, I'd estimate he has a 27 percent chance of survival." The nurse replied. Melissa started crying.

"Melissa, I'm positive everything will be ok." Daffy said reassuringly. A doctor came up to the nurse and whispered into her ear. When the doctor left, the nurse turned to Daffy and Melissa.

"Good news, Zach has regained consciousness." The nurse said. Melissa stopped crying and looked at her.

"Really?" Melissa asked.

"That's stopped the waterworks." Daffy muttered.

"Yes, now his chance of survival climbs to 90 percent." The nurse replied. Melissa sighed in relief.

"How long until we can leave?" Melissa asked.

"We'll need to keep Zach here for 10 days to ensure he recovers but we can let you two go tomorrow." The nurse replied.

"We'll probably come back daily to check on Zach." Daffy said.

"That's perfectly fine." The nurse replied.

* * *

In Jessica's room, Jessica was crying her eyes out at the news she'd been told. She was also enraged at the thugs who had done what they had.

"Why is this happening to me?" Jessica screamed in anger. She stopped crying briefly and turned solemn.

"Zach, please don't die. I love you. I don't want you taken away from me." Jessica said solemnly. She then thought back to her parents. She saw a picture taken of them a year ago. The picture was of Bugs, Lola and Jessica standing in front of the Looniversity. It brought back a flood of memories.

"If only there was something I could do to help." Jessica said to herself. She picked up the pillow from her bed and held it against her face.

"But there isn't." Jessica added. She started crying into the pillow. After a few minutes crying, her expression changed again.

"Why is fate such a cruel beast?" Jessica asked. In frustration, she threw her pillow at the wall. The pillow hit a weak area of the wall that Jessica hadn't noticed before. The part of the wall collapsed, the noise getting Jessica's attention. She looked at the collapsed wall.

"What's this?" Jessica asked herself, managing to stop crying. She looked at the collapsed wall and found a black suit hidden away. She took out the suit and had a close look at it. There was a fox like tail attachment to the suit and a fang design. Upon further inspection, she found several fang like items. Some shaped like miniature boomerangs, some like small darts.

"Is this the uniform and equipment used by the legendry FoxFang?" Jessica asked herself in a whisper. She picked up the suit and held it against herself. She looked in the mirror.

"It would fit me." Jessica said to herself. She wiped away her tears and a sinister smile came across her face.

"Time to take matters into my own hands. Tonight, FoxFang will return." Jessica said to herself. She hid the outfit and gear back into the hole and moved the mirror in front of it. She then sat on her bed and began formulating a plan.


	4. Tutoring

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Wow, thanks for the large amount of ideas. I never was able to see when Plucky did those Batman parodies (Tiny Toon Adventures isn't on as often as I'd like where I am). You are right, Jessica doesn't have any experience with the equipment and needs tutoring, but Plucky might not know about the equipment either as it'll be different to what he's used to (although only slightly). Besides, I already had a tutor for Jessica in mind. He'll appear in this chapter. I'll consider the idea for a future story though. I'll add it to my Ideas list. Good idea about Sly Jr. I'll think about it. I'll also think about adding egghead Jr. Bare in mind that for all these allies to work, they'll have to know who FoxFang is, which she'll be unwilling to let slip at the moment. I hope the idea in this chapter compensates slightly. It was your idea that gave me mine.

Nightw2: Thanks for the ideas for future FoxFang. I'll certainly think about them, although I'm also thinking of a sequel to canary mansion at the moment, not to mention my two other stories. Look out for a preview on my profile page. As for acosta's ideas, I like them too but, like I said above, I'd already decided on Jessica's tutor a while ago. You'll see who it is in a minute, I think you'll be surprised. Sorry if I offended anyone for not using the suggestion. I'll admit that it was a very good one and if I hadn't decided on the tutor beforehand, I would've used it. Although saying that, it did give me a similar idea.

**Tutoring **

Plucky and Shirley were sitting on a bench in the park. Plucky was still crying over what they'd seen at the supermarket. Shirley was trying to comfort him.

"I was still able to sense their life so they'll survive." Shirley said comfortingly. She didn't show it, but she had also been deeply upset about what had happened.

"I only wish I knew what had happened to them." Plucky said.

"I know. I read their minds while they were unconscious." Shirley replied. Plucky looked at her.

"What happened?" Plucky asked.

"I saw that they were trying to save Bugs and Lola from a group of thugs that were trying to kidnap them." Shirley replied. Plucky grew concerned.

"Did the thugs get them?" Plucky asked.

"I'm fairly sure that they did." Shirley replied sadly. Plucky looked sad.

"How do you think their daughter is taking it?" Plucky asked.

"Not to well I guess." Shirley replied. Plucky stood up from the bench.

"I can't stand around and let these thugs do what they want, I have to do something." Plucky exclaimed. Shirley looked at him.

"Wait, you're not going to become batduck again?" Shirley asked. Luckily no one was in the park as it was a little late. Plucky looked at her. Shirley knew he was batduck because of her ability to mind read. She'd agreed to keep it a secret on the grounds that they'd started dating in secret. She eventually became a second sidekick in the form of Batcane (A/N: If I'm right, a cane is a female duck. If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll alter the name accordingly).

"I have to. I'm the only hero this town has. Besides, I want payback for what they did to my uncle" Plucky replied. Shirley looked at him.

"I understand, let's go to your house and get your uniform." Shirley said.

"I have to call Hamton as he's like my right hand man." Plucky added.

"I know." Shirley replied. Plucky snuck up to Shirley and kissed her.

"And you're my left hand girl." Plucky added seductively. Shirley smiled and kissed him back. They walked back to Plucky's house.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on her bed in her bedroom. She looked at where she stashed the FoxFang outfit.

"I can't do anything with Tweety and Aaooga around or I'll be discovered, and that will foil my plan before it's even begun." Jessica said to herself. A knocking on her bedroom door interrupted her. It was Tweety.

"Jessica, we're going to get some food for us to share." Tweety said.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked.

"We're going to look after you until this crisis is resolved." Tweety replied.

"Ok. That's fine with me." Jessica replied.

"We'll be back in an hour." Tweety said.

"You'd better be!" Jessica shouted.

"We will." Tweety said reassuringly. Tweety and Aaooga flew off to the store, leaving Jessica alone in the house.

"Now I can do something." Jessica said to herself. She moved the mirror to the side and fished out the FoxFang gear. She looked over it with glee. She picked up one of the boomerang shaped fangs.

"I suppose this is a Fangmerang." Jessica reasoned. She gently touched the tip of the Fangmerang. It was sharp enough to send a jolt of pain through her finger, but it didn't penetrate the skin.

"Yow, that's sharp." Jessica muttered. She sucked on her finger to ease the pain. She then looked at the rest of the gear. She found a large amount of handcuff like devices. They had sharp triangles on the inside like jaws. The rim was decorated to look like a mouth.

"Foxcuffs?" Jessica asked herself. She picked one of them up and touched one of the triangles. They were as sharp as the Fangmerang. Again, she sucked the tip of her finger to ease the pain. She picked up the gloves that were with the suit. She ran her hand among the surface and felt that they were covered in tiny suckers. She felt the boots and found they had the same treatment.

"Probably for scaling walls and ceilings." Jessica muttered. She reached to put the outfit on but stopped.

"I have no idea on how to use any of this." Jessica said to herself. When she said this, a mist appeared from the outfit.

* * *

Back at Plucky's house, Shirley was washing Plucky's old Batduck outfit. It hadn't been used in a while and was rather dusty. Plucky was on the phone to Hamton.

"Hello?" Hamton answered.

"Hamton, it's Plucky here." Plucky said down the phone.

"What did you want Plucky?" Hamton asked.

"Do you still have the Decoy outfit?" Plucky asked.

"Yes." Hamton replied.

"Good, put it on and come round to my place. Me and Shirley will explain everything when you arrive." Plucky said.

"Will do, I'll be there as soon as I can" Hamton replied. He hung up the phone and started searching his closet.

"Where is that outfit?" Hamton asked. He eventually found it at the very back of the closet.

"It's dusty, but I don't have time." Hamton said. He hurriedly put on the outfit, gathered the equipment and ran as fast as he could to Plucky's house. When he arrived, Plucky was in his Batduck outfit and Shirley was in her Batcane outfit.

"What's the problem?" Hamton asked.

"Well Decoy, Bugs and Lola have been kidnapped." Shirley replied.

"And my uncle was severely assaulted." Plucky added. Hamton gasped at what he'd heard.

"More thugs came back?" Hamton asked.

"Yep." Plucky replied.

"Any suspects?" Hamton asked.

"I recon that it's the work of that master kidnapper Caesar Feralo." Shirley replied.

"We need to find them and rescue Bugs and Lola." Plucky said.

"But where do we begin?" Hamton asked.

"Batcane, can you sense Bugs and Lola's life force?" Plucky asked.

"I'll try Batduck, but I not certain." Shirley asked. She entered a trance of meditation and attempted to find Bugs and Lola's life force.

* * *

In Jessica's room, Jessica had backed away from the mist that had appeared from the FoxFang outfit. The mist was floating to the top of the room.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked, a trace of fear in her voice. She watched as the mist swirled in the air and eventually took on the form of a rabbit, about the same size as Bugs but more muscular and shorter ears.

"This is a ghost?" Jessica asked. She was now very scared.

"You do not need to worry." The ghost said. Jessica looked at the ghost.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked, less scared now.

"I am Brett Bunny, your great, great grandfather, and the original FoxFang." The ghost replied. Jessica was amazed.

"You're the hero from 300 years ago?" Jessica asked.

"Indeed." Brett replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"I came to see you. You found the original FoxFang suit. Now I must teach you how to use the equipment that comes with it." Brett replied.

"Do you know what has happened to my father?" Jessica asked.

"I do indeed. With my supervision, you will become capable off saving him and your mother." Brett replied. Jessica's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"You'll really teach me?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, and I predict that before the people that are looking after you return, you will have mastered how to use all of the equipment." Brett replied. Jessica smiled.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"First, put on the suit and dig your way out of the burrow." Brett instructed. His ghost then disappeared.

"I shall meet you outside." Brett's voice said, echoing through the room. Jessica picked up the FoxFang suit.

"It's now or never." Jessica said to herself. She quickly put on the suit and pulled the mask in front of her face. She felt a metallic device on her mouth.

"What's this for?" Jessica asked herself. She then noticed her voice sounded different.

"Must be a voice changer." Jessica reasoned. She went to the hole where the equipment was stashed and burrowed out of her room and into the night sky.

* * *

When Jessica surfaced, she found Brett's ghost waiting for her.

"I'm glad the suit fits you FoxFang." Brett said.

"Ok, now how do I use this equipment?" Jessica asked.

"Firstly, I shall demonstrate the Fangmerang." Brett said. He produced a ghostly manifestation of a Fangmerang. Jessica pulled out on of her real ones from the outfit.

"Firstly, grip the handle end in your strongest hand." Brett instructed. He held his Fangmerang in his right hand as he said this.

"That would be my left." Jessica muttered. She grabbed the handle and held it in her left hand.

"Very good, you're holding it correctly. Now throw it like you would a normal boomerang." Brett instructed, throwing his Fangmerang as an example.

"Here goes nothing." Jessica muttered. She threw her Fangmerang perfectly. It looped around a nearby tree and Jessica was able to catch it in her hand as it came back.

"You're good with the Fangmerang." Brett complemented.

"I throw a lot of boomerangs at school." Jessica replied. She had now gotten used to the new voice provided by the voice changer.

"Now, I shall move around. Try and hit me with a Fangmerang. Do not worry, I will not be harmed." Brett instructed. He started to float around the trees.

"Ok, here I go." Jessica muttered. She threw the Fangmerang but it flew past Brett's leg. It returned to Jessica's hand and she grabbed it.

"Close, try again." Brett said. Jessica threw the Fangmerang again and this time it went right through Brett's incorporeal form, returning to her hand again.

"Very good, you're a natural." Brett complicated.

"Finally I've found something I'm good at." Jessica muttered. Brett made his Fangmerang disappear and produced a dart like fang. Jessica pulled out a similar looking object from her outfit.

"These are fang darts. They can be used as weapons or to cut ropes from a distance, if you're accurate." Brett said. Jessica held the fang dart and looked at the end. There was a small silver circle.

"What is this circle?" Jessica asked.

"That teleports the dart back into your outfit, saving time to recover the dart." Brett replied.

"Ok." Jessica replied.

"Just throw it like you would a normal dart." Brett instructed. He threw his dart as a demonstration.

"Here goes," Jessica muttered. She threw her dart at a nearby tree, hitting the centre of a chopped down branch.

"Nice shot." Brett complimented.

"Thanks." Jessica replied. She opened her left hand and the dart reappeared in her hand.

"Now try and throw a dart at that small branch. The aim is to cut it so it falls off." Brett ordered.

"Do you think I can do that?" Jessica asked. Brett floated closer to her.

"Three simple words, listen carefully." Brett said.

"Ok, I'm listening." Jessica replied.

"Never Give Up." Brett said. Jessica nodded and aimed her dart at the branch. She took a deep breath and threw it as hard as she could. It cut through the branch cleanly and the branch fell down.

"Perfect, you've mastered the weaponry." Brett said.

"What is there to do now?" Jessica asked.

"I must go now. Tomorrow, we shall put those skills to the test." Brett said.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"The gremlin that outsmarted your father years ago has been sabotaging planes at the airport." Brett said.

"And tomorrow night, I'm going to fight him?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, at the same time, I shall teach you techniques to scare your foe. A scared foe is easier to handle." Brett replied

"I see." Jessica said.

"Now, return to your room and return to being the rabbit that you normally are." Brett said.

"Ok." Jessica replied.

"I shall see you again tomorrow night at 9:00." Brett said. He then disappeared into the night. Jessica went back down the hole she dug and returned to her room. After blocking the hole she hid the outfit and the gadgets and sat on the bed.

"Mum, dad, soon, I will come for you." Jessica said into space.

* * *

Back at Plucky's house, Shirley had finished her meditation.

"Any luck?" Plucky asked.

"Yep, I felt their life force." Shirley replied.

"Where are they?" Hamton asked.

"I sensed them at a warehouse in the centre of the town." Shirley replied.

"That must be the old snack warehouse." Hamton reasoned.

"I also sensed the life force of several other creatures there." Shirley added.

"Do you know what kind?" Plucky asked.

"I don't recognise the signature but I can tell that they are wolves." Shirley replied.

"Great, I hate wolves." Hamton muttered.

"No wonder my uncle was annialated." Plucky added.

"An all out attack is out of the question." Shirley said.

"Then what do we do?" Hamton asked.

"Tonight, we sneak in to the warehouse, bail everyone out and arrest the bad guys." Plucky replied.

"Tonight!" Shirley exclaimed.

"We don't know how long it'll be until Bugs and Lola are killed. It'd be better to do it quickly and save them before they are killed." Plucky replied.

"Ok." Hampton said.

"Ready Decoy?" Plucky asked. Hamton gave a thumbs up gesture.

"Ready Batcane?" Plucky asked. Shirley nodded.

"Let's go." Shirley said. They left the house and moved quickly towards the warehouse in the centre of the town, where the bandits were hiding out.

(A/N: Hope you're liking this so far. Sly Jr. will make another appearance next chapter. I hope that the inclusion of Batduck and Decoy has softened the blow of not having Plucky tutor Jessica. The action will pick up next chapter. Read and review for now.)


	5. A failed attempt

REVIEW RESPOSE

Nightw2: It was acosta suggesting Plucky tutor Jessica that gave me the idea of Batduck. I actually decided that Shirley would have to know Plucky' secret because of her mind reading, so I thought of making her part of the team. Jessica isn't quite ready to try ad rescue her parents yet. She will be ready at the end of this chapter. I'm also slightly curious as to how accurate your guess at who the original FoxFang was.

northernlight33: Thanks for the review. I'm updating as fast as I can but being at a boarding college does complicate things a little. I've been able to cope well so far; thank goodness it's my last year. I think everyone loves a good chapter in a story, but the perception of good varies between people. That's why being a writer is exciting, you never know what people will say.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Wow, this has to be the longest review I've received. I see your reasons for recommending Egghead Jr. and calamity coyote for the team. I think Egghead Jr. would be slightly better though. About Shirley saving Batduck some detective work, this isn't a Batduck fic so I'm not going into great dept into their attempt. You'll just have to read it to see how well they do. And your wish is granted; Sly Jr. does appear in this chapter. Thanks for your recommendations of Jessica's possible training adversaries. I'll certainly think about it. One problem about your suggestion about fighting one of the monstars, they lost all their talent at the end of Space Jam so they wouldn't be a challenge.

From now on, when the characters are in their superhero guises, I'll use their superhero name, not their real name.

**A failed attempt**

Jessica was sitting on her bed looking at the mirror that hid the FoxFang gear. She could now use the basic equipment that came with the outfit but she still didn't feel ready to leap to the rescue. For one thing, while she had a lot of strength like her mother, she didn't think she had enough. She looked at the clock in her room.

"Tweety and Aaooga will be back in half an hour, gives me time to do a workout." Jessica said to herself. She leapt to the floor and began doing push ups. After about 50 push-ups she felt thirsty.

"I need a drink." Jessica said to herself. She went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that contained the carrot juice.

"Only enough for one glass, It'll have to do." Jessica said. She poured some juice and drank it quickly. She then filled up a different glass with tap water. She took this glass back into her room and placed it on her bedside desk. She picked up the picture she'd looked at before. She released a tear as she looked at the photo. She then held it close to her chest.

"Mum, Dad, I will save you! Just wait and see." Jessica proclaimed. She went back to the floor and glanced at the clock.

"I have 15 minutes. I'll do push-ups until Tweety and Aaooga come back." Jessica said. She went back to the floor and did more push-ups. She got even more exhausted but her will was enough to keep her going. The fact that she was part of the Looniversity aerobics class helped. She had managed a total of 100 push-ups when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Tweety and Aaooga must be back," Jessica reasoned. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Jessica." Aaooga greeted.

"Hi guys." Jessica replied.

"How are you feeling?" Tweety asked.

"I'm coping but I'm still upset." Jessica replied. Tweety and Aaooga brought in a large amount of shopping with them and sat on the couch with Jessica. Becky was asleep in her little basket.

"One thing we forgot to say earlier, you parents kidnappers left a ransom note at the scene." Tweety said.

"Where?" Jessica asked. Aaooga gave Jessica the note. Jessica read the note and tears returned to her eyes.

"Who would want to hold my parents hostage?" Jessica asked.

"The police suspect Caesar Feralo." Aaooga replied.

"Mum told me about him." Jessica said. She then made a rather convincing fake yawn.

"Tired?" Tweety asked.

"Yep, I'm going to bed." Jessica replied. She stood up and went back to her room.

"Goodnight Jessica. "Tweety and Aaooga both said. Jessica returned to her room and drank the glass of water that was on her bedside table. She put on her nightclothes and climbed onto her bed.

"Soon, very soon." Jessica muttered to herself. She opened her bedside cabinet and pulled out some paper and pencils.

* * *

Batduck, Batcane and Decoy were trying to find the warehouse where Bugs and Lola were being held captive. They were pretty sure that they were held in the old snack storage warehouse in the centre of town, however when they got to the place, they found another snack storage warehouse right next to it. 

"Err, which one is it Batcane?" Batduck asked. Batcane thought for a moment and sensed the air.

"I can sense more life force coming from the building on the right." Batcane finally replied. They dashed to the entrance and hid beside the door.

"I can sense a wolf on the other side of the door." Batcane said quietly.

"So, what do we do?" Decoy asked.

"We knock him out through that window." Batduck replied, pointing to a window nearby.

"Who wants to do that?" Decoy asked.

"I will." Batcane replied. She went up to the window and used her psychic energy to send the guard to sleep. They then went through the door and crept inside. They all hid behind a crate that was near the KOed guard.

"That was easy." Batduck commented.

"A little too easy" Decoy added cautiously.

"Someone's coming." Batcane warned. They hid and watched as another wolf came into the area. The wolf went up to the sleeping guard and slapped him.

"Why are you sleeping on the job?" The wolf asked furiously.

"All of a sudden, I just fell asleep. I wasn't tired at all Rob." The guard replied.

"A likely story Max, you always fall asleep." Rob snapped. Max flinched.

"No need to be mean." Max moaned.

"This is rich." Batduck muttered. Rob sniffed the air.

"What is it Rob?" Max asked.

"I smell something." Max replied. Batduck, Batcane and Decoy gulped.

"We're in trouble." Decoy muttered.

* * *

Back at Jessica's house, Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on the couch watching the television. The news hadn't yet gotten hold of the face that Bugs and Lola had been captured so they were watching a romantic movie to help themselves settle to sleep. Becky was sound asleep on a shelf opposite the television. She had been ever since they got back from the supermarket. 

"I'm glad we weren't quizzed by the paparazzi." Tweety remarked.

"So am I, if we were, we'd never hear the end of it." Aaooga replied.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Tweety asked.

"I thought it might be nice if we took Jessica to see her friend Zach at the hospital." Aaooga replied.

"Good idea, Jessica would appreciate it." Tweety said. The film was reaching a romantic climax. Aaooga leaned her head on Tweety's shoulder.

"I hope this situation is resolved quickly." Aaooga said.

"So do I." Tweety replied. He put his arm around Aaooga and kissed her on the cheek.

"What time is it?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked at the clock.

"It's 10:00." Tweety replied.

"Then I suppose Jessica will be sound asleep." Aaooga reasoned. They looked at Jessica's bedroom door. There was no sound coming from it.

"Can't hear her, so she must be asleep." Tweety replied. Jessica was actually sitting on her bed and writing out several plans.

"I could either sneak into where mum is being held, or set up an ambush for the date when the ransom money is handed over." Jessica whispered to herself. She drew and wrote up strategies for each option and had a look at them both.

"Now, which has the more pros?" Jessica asked. She continued to examine the scribbles and writing.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Batduck, Batcane and Decoy were hiding in fear of the wolf guard. 

"We're in trouble now." Batduck muttered in a panic.

"Quiet!" Batcane snapped.

"What can you smell?" Max asked.

"It smells like…cat." Rob replied.

"Cat?" Decoy asked. Rob walked to the other side of the room and stuck his hand down a barrel. He eventually pulled out a small cat. It was Sylvester Jr.

"What are you doing here?" Rob asked.

"Sorry sir, I was looking for mice." Sylvester Jr. replied nervously.

"He's just a kid." Max said.

"And as good as dinner." Rob added evilly. Sylvester Jr. gulped.

"He's serious about eating him." Batcane whispered.

"Not if I can help it." Batduck replied. He leapt onto the crate and leapt at Rob. He grabbed Rob by the head and pulled down sharply.

"Wha?" Rob asked, slightly muffled by Batduck's surprise attack. Rob dropped Sylvester Jr. He proceeded to hide behind the barrel where he was before.

"It's Batduck!" Max replied. He then suddenly felt a massive amount of pain in his brain as Batcane attacked him by assaulting his mind. Decoy was able to Reach Sylvester Jr.

"Why were you alone?" Decoy asked.

"Dad's on a date with Penelope and I was bored." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Never go out alone in times like this." Decoy said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go." Sylvester Jr. replied. He ran as fast as he could but waited outside the warehouse and spied on the battle. Rob had grabbed Batduck by the neck and threw him towards Decoy, sending them both to the floor. Rob then went over to try and help Max, who was holding his head and screaming in agony.

"What's wrong with you?" Rob asked.

"Something's attacking my mind!" Max screamed.

"There must be someone else around." Rob reasoned. He searched around and found Batcane attacking Max's mind telepathically. Rob grabbed her and threw her at the others. Max let go of his head and regained his bearings. The two wolves then closed in on Batduck, Batcane and Decoy.

"Looks like a minor legend try to do the job of a major hero." Max remarked.

"What does that mean?" Batduck asked.

"There's no way that you and your friends could defeat us, we're much more powerful than what you're used to." Rob replied. Batcane grabbed Batduck and Decoy by the arm.

"We need to get out of here before we're revealed." Batcane said.

"How do we do that?" Batduck asked.

"I mastered a new trick recently." Batcane replied. Her eyes glowed and the three of them disappeared in a flash of light so bright that everyone who saw it was blinded.

"What? Where did they go?" Max asked.

"Who knows, but they won't come back." Rob replied. Sylvester Jr. had seen the whole fight from outside.

"Where did Batduck go?" Sylvester Jr. asked himself. He then decided to run as far away from the warehouse as possible.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on her bed looking through the plans she had created. One was a stealthy intrusion of where Bugs and Lola were being held. 

"The major downside to this first plan is that I don't know where mum and dad are being held." Jessica reasoned to herself. She looked at the plan again.

"It'll also be dangerous and difficult, but it will give FoxFang a grand return to the world." Jessica continued. She then looked at the other plan, waiting for the thugs to arrive at the Looniversity in 10 days time and ambushing them.

"With this plan, I'll know that mum and dad will be there but it won't be as spectacular." Jessica reasoned. She then thought of a crucial downside.

"This method also puts my parents in danger. I don't really want to do that." Jessica said to herself. She looked back at the first plan.

"Who would know where my parents are being held?" Jessica asked herself. She then had an idea.

"Shirley could find out." Jessica said, but she then had second thoughts.

"If I went to her, she'd realise I'm up to something, and approaching her as FoxFang wouldn't help because of her ability to mind read." Jessica reasoned. She then had an idea.

"What if I used someone as a relay system so my Identity wouldn't be revealed." Jessica suggested to herself. She had a think about who she could ask.

"I could ask her boyfriend Plucky." Jessica thought to herself. She had now made up her mind.

"I'll find out where mum is being held, then once my training is complete, I'll make a stealth attack." Jessica said to herself. She then yawned.

"Whew, now that that's sorted, I can sleep." Jessica said. She put the paper and pencil back into the draw and climbed into her bed.

"Mum, Dad, I'm coming." Jessica said into space before she went to sleep.

(A/N: Sorry that this took longer than normal. Now, where did Batduck, Batcane and Decoy go? And will Jessica, or should I say FoxFang,learn where Bugs and Lola are being held? All will be revealed. Please Read and review for the time being. As for storylines for future FoxFang stories, I have two in mind at the moment.)


	6. Final Preparations

REVIEW RESPOSE

Nightw2: Thanks for your idea about Cecil Turtle. The Gremlin was also able to outwit Bugs in the episode 'Falling Hare' which is why he's Jessica's first training target. I think a game of Martian dodgeball would be a bit too dangerous for Jessica at the moment as she's only training. Perhaps it could be material for a future FoxFang fic. Thanks for more suggestions on Jessica's sparing partners. I'll use a mixture of yours and acosta's. Don't be embarrassed about your guess being wrong; we're only human (I hope, lol) and I didn't leave many clues.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I was aware of Shirley's energy attack power but for the purpose of a stealth attack, I thought a mental assault on the mind would be better. Great suggestion with the nerdlucks, I'll certainly do that for the more dangerous adversaries. You'll see who I chose in this chapter. Your wait is over; Jessica will begin her training now since she has a rescue plan.

Purplecobra247: I understand about the updating issue. I use dial-up when I'm at home and that can be iffy. Take as long as you need to update your stories. Glad you like the story. I try and come up with interesting ideas to attract attention.

There are about three chapters left (including this one). This chapter and possibly the next will be longer than the others, not that it matters.

**Final preparations **

Batcane had teleported herself, Batduck and Decoy away from the warehouse to escape from certain death. The teleportation had warped them back outside Plucky's house. They went inside and sat on the couch in the living room, closing the curtains as they entered the room.

"That was too close for comfort." Shirley muttered, taking off her mask and allowing her hair to drop down again. Everyone else followed suit.

"At least we're all ok." Hamton said.

"Thanks to me." Shirley replied smugly. Hamton glared at her.

"No need to boast." Hamton snapped.

"We've gotten too rusty. We haven't done anything like that for ages." Plucky said in despair.

"Then what do we do?" Hamton asked.

"I say we do some training and try again in a few nights." Shirley suggested.

"Well, it's better than admitting defeat." Plucky replied.

"Well, I'm heading home. Goodnight you two." Hamton said.

"Meet here at 9:00 tomorrow evening for some training." Plucky said.

"Ok." Hamton replied.

"Goodnight Hamton." Plucky said.

"Say hi to Fifi for me if you get the chance." Shirley added.

"Will do." Hamton replied. He walked out of the door, leaving his Decoy outfit on the couch. Shirley then yawned.

"Phew, I'm too tired to walk." Shirley muttered.

"You're not normally so tired." Plucky said with concern.

"That teleport power I used to get us away wore me out. It's not easy to do." Shirley replied. She leaned on Plucky's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do about heading home?" Plucky asked.

"I'm too tired." Shirley replied.

"But you need to sleep somewhere." Plucky said.

"You don't mind if I stay here for tonight do you?" Shirley asked. Plucky thought for a moment.

Ok, you can stay." Plucky replied. Shirley kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Shirley said.

"It's ok. Where are you going to sleep?" Plucky asked.

"I'll be fine on the couch." Shirley replied.

"Well, I'll head to bed as well then." Plucky said.

"Ok, see you in the morning." Shirley replied. They kissed and Plucky went to his room. Shirley lied down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Jessica awoke at 9:15. As soon as she woke up, she opened her bedside cabinet and looked at the plan she had drawn up last night. She planned to locate where her parents were being held and infiltrate the area. She looked at the scribble with glee.

"All I need to know is where mum and dad are." Jessica muttered to herself. She put the paper back into the cabinet and reached for her TV remote.

"I wonder if the news finally knows." Jessica said to herself. She turned on the TV and turned to a news channel. Sure enough, the press were now aware of the situation.

"In a shock to the whole town, Mega stars Bugs and Lola bunny are being held to ransom by a mysterious group. The two rabbits were abducted yesterday afternoon outside the toon supermarket. The attack also left stars Daffy and Melissa duck in a bad shape, although they are currently recovering in the hospital. The police suspect Caesar Feralo, the hostage mastermind behind several abductions worldwide, to be behind this case. Last night, Batduck and his allies tried to make a rescue attempt at the old snack storage warehouse in the centre of town. Reports suggest that they were forced to flee from the scene. The police are unsure of what to do as the gang is thought to be extremely dangerous." Carol Cobra, the news reporter said. As she spoke, Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Great, I now know where mum and dad are." Jessica said to herself. She then looked at the mirror.

"When my training is complete, I'll make my move." Jessica said. She changed into her normal clothes (Similar to Lola's, shorts and a tank top) and went into the lounge. Tweety and Aaooga were in the kitchen preparing some breakfast.

"Morning Jessica." Tweety greeted.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Jessica asked.

"We're frying some carrots for you." Aaooga replied.

"Well, trying to." Tweety joked. Aaooga just smiled.

"True, we're not used to such large equipment." Aaooga added.

"Want me to help?" Jessica asked.

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated." Aaooga replied. Jessica went into the kitchen and climbed up onto the workbench. So far, Tweety and Aaooga had been able to turn on a heat ring and put a frying pan over the ring. Jessica picked up a bottle of oil and poured a tiny amount into the frying pan. She then opened the cupboard that had the carrots and pulled out 3, which she placed in the frying pan.

"You're pretty handy at cooking." Tweety complimented.

"Being an only child means I catch on quick." Jessica replied.

"I see." Aaooga muttered.

"What are we doing today?" Jessica asked. Tweety and Aaooga looked at each other.

"We thought we'd take you to see your friend Zach in the hospital." Tweety replied. Jessica's eyes lit up.

"You'd do that for me?" Jessica asked.

"Sure we would. We phoned the hospital earlier and he's ok. He'll be in hospital for a few days but he'll live." Tweety replied.

"When are we going?" Jessica asked.

"As soon as we've finished breakfast." Aaooga replied. Jessica grabbed a fork and stuck it into the carrots that were on the frying pan. It went in cleanly.

"My carrots are done, let's eat." Jessica said excitedly and impatiently. Tweety and Aaooga laughed. Jessica used the fork to place the carrots on a plate. She then jumped down and ran to the lounge. Tweety and Aaooga turned off the electricity and went after her.

"Have you two eaten?" Jessica asked when the two canaries sat down.

"Yeah, we've eaten, and so has Becky." Aaooga replied.

"So we'll be ready to go when you've finished." Tweety added.

"Ok." Jessica replied. She began to eat as fast as she could.

"Just like her father." Tweety muttered.

* * *

(Nightw2 suggested what happens in this chapter)

Later on, Jessica was walking to the hospital with Tweety and Aaooga following behind. Becky was in her little basket. Her head was peeping out over the side and admiring the scenery. Along the way, they met Cecil Turtle, who was going for a stroll. As soon as she saw him, Jessica glared harshly at him, remembering the times he'd been able to outwit her father.

"Why hello there." Cecil greeted. Jessica continued glaring at him.

"Where are you going?" Tweety asked.

"Why, I'm just having my daily walk." Cecil replied. Jessica continued glaring at him.

"Where are you going?" Aaooga asked.

"To the hospital and back." Cecil replied. This gave Jessica an idea.

"Cecil, do you wanna race to the hospital?" Jessica asked.

"You know your father couldn't beat me so what chance do you have?" Cecil asked.

"It's because that you constantly outwitted dad that I have to beat you." Jessica replied.

'And it will make a good training exercise.' She thought to herself.

"Very well, but don't cry to me when you lose." Cecil said.

"If I win, you give back the $10 that you tricked out of my father all of those years ago." Jessica said.

"Fine with me, and if I won, I get another 10 bucks." Cecil replied.

"Fine." Jessica said slyly. She was fortunate enough to have $10 in her pocket.

"Do you think Jessica can win?" Aaooga asked.

"I don't know. Cecil was always able to outwit Bugs." Tweety replied.

"Oh well, I'll judge the race." Aaooga muttered. Jessica and Cecil lined up next to a tree. Jessica remembered some of the tricks Cecil had used to outwit her father.

"I wonder what Cecil will think if I use his tricks against him?" Jessica said to herself. Cecil didn't hear what Jessica said.

"Ready?" Cecil asked.

"Ready!" Jessica replied. Aaooga did her wolf howl to signal the race to begin. Rather than zoom ahead like her father did, Jessica went slower and just stayed in line with Cecil. Cecil looked at her.

"Hmm, she's pretty smart for a rabbit." Cecil commented. They continued racing (Well, walking) up to a tree up ahead. Jessica gave Cecil an opportunity to take the lead, which Cecil took up quickly.

"I'll take it easy on her." Cecil said to himself. He opened up his shell to reveal a small rocket, which he used to increase his speed and zoom past Jessica.

"See you later!" Cecil taunted.

"That's what he thinks." Jessica muttered slyly. She jumped to the ground and started burrowing through. She went passed Cecil without him realising, after all she was faster underground and she could take sneaky shortcuts. She found a tree and surfaced so the hole she dug wouldn't be visible. She then went back on the road and started running again. After a few seconds, she heard Cecil coming.

"Here he comes." Jessica muttered. Eventually Cecil came zooming past, but he was only slightly faster then Jessica.

"Hi buddy." Jessica taunted as Cecil came by. Cecil looked back and waved absent-mindedly. He then realised who he'd passed and then stopped suddenly.

"How'd you get past?" Cecil asked.

"I ran." Jessica replied with a giggle. Cecil took off again to try and get ahead of her. Jessica went underground again and burrowed right up to the hospital entrance. She surfaced near a tree and went inside the lobby. She sat on a chair, picked up a comic and waited for Cecil to arrive. A few minutes later, Cecil came through the door and then looked outside the doors.

"Well, no sign of her." Cecil muttered.

"Looking for me?" Jessica asked sarcastically. Cecil turned and saw Jessica with the comic in her hand. Cecil couldn't believe it.

"How did you win anyway?" Cecil asked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"How about the $10 you tricked out of dad?" Jessica asked. Cecil took out a $10 bill.

"Fine, here." Cecil said angrily as he gave the money to Jessica. He then stormed out of the hospital doors. Jessica couldn't help herself laughing.

"Ha, can't take his own medicine." Jessica joked.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga flew into the hospital a few minutes after Cecil had stormed out. They saw Jessica sitting on a chair holding the $10 bill.

"So, you won?" Tweety asked.

"Yep, he couldn't take his own medicine." Jessica replied.

"How did you get ahead of him?" Aaooga asked. Jessica smiled.

"I went underground." Jessica replied slyly.

"Isn't that cheating?" Aaooga asked.

"Isn't using a rocket jet cheating?" Jessica asked.

"Point." Aaooga replied.

"Haven't we got someone to see?" Tweety asked. Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, let's find Zach." Jessica replied.

"The receptionist said he was in the children's ward." Tweety said. They walked to the children's ward. When they got there, they found Daffy and Melissa standing around a bed.

"That has to be Zach's bed." Aaooga said. They went up to the bed and looked. They saw Zach looking at Daffy. Daffy turned and saw Tweety and Aaooga.

"Hi guys." Daffy greeted.

"What brings you here?" Melissa asked.

"We've brought Jessica to come and see Zach." Tweety replied. Zach's eyes lit up.

"Jessica, where is she?" Zach asked.

"Right here." Jessica replied. She was sitting on the edge of Zach's bed and looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.

"I feel ok but when the incident happened, I felt like I'd been hit by a steam roller." Zach replied. Jessica giggled.

"What about you, how do you feel about your parents?" Zach asked.

"I'm still depressed about it but I can control it now." Jessica replied.

"What did you mean by what you said yesterday?" Zach asked. Jessica looked confused.

"Refresh my memory." Jessica said. Zach motioned her to come closer, which she did.

"When you said that I looked cute." Zach said. Jessica blushed lightly.

"I don't want to say with these adults around. I'll tell you when you're out of hospital." Jessica replied.

"Ok." Zach said.

"Batduck and his allies made a rescue attempt on my parents." Jessica said.

"How did they do?" Zach asked.

"Apparently they were forced to retreat." Jessica replied.

"Oh dear, looks like there's not much that can be done." Zach said sadly.

"Don't say that." Jessica scolded. She then turned solemn.

"I'm sure Batduck will try again" Jessica said.

"Probably, he's very determined." Zach replied.

"So, you're looking after Jessica for a while eh?" Daffy asked.

"Yep, we are doing so to help out a good friend." Tweety replied.

"Good on you." Daffy said.

"Thanks." Aaooga replied.

"We've just been discharged but we'll be going home later." Melissa said.

"How are you?" Tweety asked.

"We're ok, still rather shaken." Melissa replied.

"Who wouldn't be." Tweety muttered. Aaooga looked at the clock.

* * *

"Golly, time sure flies, we'd better head off home for lunch." Aaooga said.

"Can't we stay for a little longer?" Jessica moaned.

"Not really." Tweety said. Jessica had a quick thought.

"Well, can I ask Zach something private?" Jessica asked.

"Ok." Melissa replied. The adults backed off a little so Jessica and Zach could have a private chat.

"What did you want?" Zach asked.

"I thought I'd better explain what I said." Jessica replied.

"I'm listening." Zach said. Jessica gulped and blushed.

"Zach…I…love you." Jessica said nervously. She was blushing. Zach blushed after hearing what she'd just said.

"Y-you do?" Zach asked, somewhat bashfully.

"Would I make something like that up?" Jessica asked. Zach blushed.

"Can I think about your offer?" Zach asked.

"Sure." Jessica replied.

"I'll tell you my answer when I come out of hospital." Zach said.

"Ok, get Daffy to ring me when you do." Jessica replied.

"Will do." Zach said. Jessica walked off and back to Tweety and Aaooga.

"Well, see you another time." Tweety said.

"Take care of yourselves." Daffy replied. Melissa went up to Jessica.

"Try not to worry about your parents." Melissa said.

"Easier said than done." Jessica muttered.

"See you." Tweety said. He and Aaooga started to fly out of the hospital. Jessica followed them. On the way out, Tweety turned to Jessica.

"Jessica, me and Aaooga have a previous appointment tonight." Tweety said.

"Where to?" Jessica asked.

"We take Becky to a specialist clinic as she has a problem with her feathers." Tweety replied.

"Sounds nasty." Jessica muttered.

"It's from my side of the family. I had it when I was Becky's age." Aaooga said.

"It causes the feathers to turn black and decay." Tweety added.

"Wow, sounds nasty." Jessica replied.

"Anyway, she needs weekly baths at a specialist spa on the outskirts of town. Her appointment is tonight from 9:00 to 11:00." Tweety said.

"But the price went up quite a lot recently, but we have no choice." Aaooga added.

"I'll probably be asleep when you get back then." Jessica muttered, slightly suspicious about the price rise.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Tweety asked.

"I'll be fine." Jessica replied.

"Ok. We'll leave at about 8:00." Aaooga said.

"Ok." Jessica replied. They continued on their way home.

* * *

That night, after Tweety and Aaooga had gone to take Becky to her appointment Jessica was in her room and putting on the FoxFang outfit, waiting for the arrival of Brett. She admired herself in the mirror when the suit was on. She then pulled out a small gun from her suit.

"Wonder what this is?" FoxFang asked herself. She fired it at the ceiling and a hook attached to a chain was fired from the gun.

"Oh, a grapple gun." FoxFang muttered. She pressed a red button underneath the trigger and the chain retracted back into the gun. She put the gun back in her suit and looked at the clock in the room.

"Brett should be here any minute. Hopefully, after training tonight, I'll be ready." FoxFang said to herself. As she said this, the room began to fill with mist.

"He's here." FoxFang said to herself. The mist took on the form of Brett Bunny.

"I see you're prepared." Brett complimented.

"What will the training involve?" FoxFang asked.

"You shall infiltrate the hideout of Rocky and Mugsy." Brett replied.

"I know those two. They are common thugs." FoxFang said.

"Yes, but not very smart." Brett replied. He then looked around briefly.

"By the way, I saw your race with Cecil Turtle." Brett said.

"What did you think?" FoxFang asked.

"I say you have the wit but what you need now is good hand-to-hand and stealth." Brett replied.

"Which is why I'm infiltrating Rocky?" FoxFang asked.

"Indeed." Brett replied.

"Where are they?" FoxFang asked.

"They secretly took over a skin treatment spa on the edge of town." Brett replied. FoxFang gasped.

"That's the spa where Tweety and Aaooga went." FoxFang exclaimed.

"Of course, the two that are looking after you." Brett said.

"I won't allow anymore rip-offs on behalf of my friends. They have no choice but to go to that spa." FoxFang exclaimed.

"I see. You've already demonstrated your unequalled courage. Let's go." Brett said. FoxFang burrowed out of her room and went to the surface. She then followed Brett to the spa that Rocky had taken control of.

* * *

(Thanks to acosta pérez josé ramiro for the idea of the opponents in this scenario.)

FoxFang and Brett eventually reached the spa. The building was a large building that was mostly blue and red. The spa was named 'Happy skin spa'. However, it was clear that someone had sprayed the letters U and N in front of the word 'happy'. FoxFang looked up the building and saw a window near the roof.

"I can see an entrance that I can use." FoxFang said. Brett looked up at the window.

"Did you figure out your grapple gun?" Brett asked.

"Yeah." FoxFang replied. She pulled out the grapple gun.

"Ok, aim up so the gun latches onto the roof and pull yourself up." Brett instructed.

"I'd like to try this by myself." FoxFang said. She aimed the grapple gun up high and fired. The hook latched onto the roof perfectly and she climbed up to the window, but being careful to look inside the room before she jumped in. Brett watched this with intrigue.

"You're better than I hoped. I have no worries." Brett said to himself. FoxFang held onto the chain and looked into the window from the side. The room was completely empty of people but there were several cases in the room. Using the sharp end of a Fangmerang, FoxFang cut a circular hole in the glass. She reeled in her grappling line and crept into the room. The first thing she did was to leap up to the roof and grabbed the light chain hanging from the ceiling in case anyone entered the room. Just as she had thought, a thug entered the room.

"I thought I heard a noise." The thug said. He looked around the room and saw the hole FoxFang had cut.

"I think I'll scare him a little." FoxFang muttered to herself. While his back was turned, FoxFang used her grappling line to close the door. She retracted the line before the thug saw it.

"What was that?" The thug asked. He ran to the door and looked at it. FoxFang then threw a Fang Dart at the thug's left hand side. It flew into the wall and teleported back to her hand before the Thug saw it. The thug started to sweat.

"What's going on?" The thug asked. He walked backwards and was directly under FoxFang.

"One last scare." FoxFang said to herself. She drew a Fang Dart and threw it at the light switch. The lights went out and the Dart returned to her hand. Because of light sensitive night goggles fixed into the mask, FoxFang could see perfectly in the dark, but the thug cannot.

"Did the electricity just fail?" The thug asked. Now terrified, he dropped the handgun he was holding.

"Now's my chance." FoxFang muttered. She jumped down and landed on the thug's head. She then drew a Fang Dart and thrust it into the Thug's shoulder.

"ARRRRGH! Something's bitten me!" The thug screamed. FoxFang punched the Thug in the head and knocked him to the floor. She then threw another Fang Dart at the light switch and turned the light back on. The night goggles turned off and FoxFang pinned the thug to the floor. She pulled out a pair of Foxcuffs and cuffed the thug before flipping him face up.

"Who are you?" The thug asked in terror.

"I'm your worst nightmare." FoxFang replied. She then stared into the thug's face.

"Where is Rocky?" FoxFang asked. The thug was now terrified by her presence.

"Straight down the hallway in the managers' office." The thug replied. He was too scared to resist.

"Thanks." FoxFang said blankly. She got off the thug and left the room. As soon as she was in the corridor, she grappled to the ceiling and used the plungers on the boots and gloves to traverse the ceiling without being spotted. Fortunately, the thug she'd taken out was the only thug Rocky had other than Mugsy.

* * *

The managers' door was already open due to the previous thug. FoxFang peeped through the door and saw Rocky sitting at the desk counting out some money. She then saw Mugsy in the corner of the room seemingly talking to nothing.

"Mugsy, how long to do you intend to talk to that intruder." Rocky asked.

"Intruder?" FoxFang asked in surprise.

"Sorry Rocky." Mugsy replied. He went up to the desk and FoxFang was able to see the captive.

"Sylvester Jr." FoxFang whispered. He was tied to a post and gagged. The post was placed in the corner next to a cupboard.

"Boy rocky, you did a great job of running this place." Mugsy complimented.

"We just need to concentrate on keeping this place in our grasp." Rocky replied, looking at the money on the desk.

"Wow Rocky, taking over a business and overcharging customers is well worth it." Mugsy said.

"Shut up." Rocky ordered.

"Sorry." Mugsy replied bashfully.

"I need to bust them and set Sylvester Jr. free." FoxFang muttered. She looked in the room and saw a light switch in the far side of the room. She threw a Fang dart at the switch and turned the light in the room off.

"I must be quick." FoxFang whispered. She used her grapple gun to each the light in the centre of the room. By that point, the Fang dart had returned to her hand. Rocky turned on the light and then slapped Mugsy.

"Why did you turn off the light?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't" Mugsy protested. FoxFang was holding on to the light at the top and watching their every move.

"I'll just do what I did before." FoxFang said to herself. She used her grapple gun to shut the door and retracted the chain before Rocky and Mugsy saw the chain.

"What was that Rocky?" Mugsy asked.

"Probably a rat." Rocky replied. FoxFang threw another Fang Dart at the light switch and turned the light off again.

"Stop playing with the light." Rocky scolded.

"It's not me boss." Mugsy complained. He was getting nervous about the lights constantly going off and no visible way for them to turn off. Rocky went over to the light and turned it back on. FoxFang looked around for another way to create a distraction. She saw a filing cabinet in the corner and threw a Fang Dart at it. The noise made Rocky and Mugsy look in that direction. Using the distraction, FoxFang turned the lights off again.

"Mugsy, turn the lights back on." Rocky ordered.

"Ok boss." Mugsy replied. He went over to the switch but before he could press it, FoxFang leapt on him and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the floor. Rocky heard the thump as Mugsy hit the floor.

"What was that?" Rocky asked. He was now rather scared. FoxFang used the Foxcuffs on Mugsy and then snuck behind Rocky.

"Time to strike." FoxFang muttered. She grabbed Rocky round the waist and tore the handgun that she found away from him. She took this opportunity to turn the lights back on with another Fang dart. When the lights were back on, FoxFang clubbed Rocky in the back of the head with the handle of the grapple gun and then cuffed him with the Foxcuffs. She then went over to Sylvester Jr and untied him.

"Gee thanks, hey who are you?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"That is not important yet, what happened to you?" FoxFang asked.

"I came up here when I heard that this place had started overcharging and I was kidnapped by these thugs." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"When did this happen?" FoxFang asked.

"About 2 hours ago." Sylvester Jr. replied. FoxFang looked at the clock. It was 10:00.

"You should be careful in these times. Thugs are returning to the city, that is why I have returned." FoxFang replied. Rocky and Mugsy recovered but could do nothing because of the Foxcuffs.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked. FoxFang leapt up to the light at the top of the room.

"I am criminals worst nightmare, the Knight Toon, FoxFang!" FoxFang replied. She turned to Sylvester Jr, who wa sshocked at the revelation.

"Call the police. I must go. Those Foxcuffs will hold all the thugs until they are removed. The police should be able to remove them." FoxFang said.

"Yes sir!" Sylvester Jr. replied. FoxFang then opened the window in the room and leapt out, using her grapple gun to grab a nearby tree and swing away.

* * *

When she was a safe distance from the facility, she met up with Brett's ghost again.

"You did exceptionally well." Brett complimented.

"Thank you." FoxFang replied. The two started to return to Jessica's home.

"I'd say you are ready to rescue your parents." Brett said.

"That will be for tomorrow night though." FoxFang replied.

"Very well, rest tonight and then rescue your parents tomorrow. I now leave everything in your hands." Brett said. He then turned back into mist and disappeared.

"Well, time to head home." FoxFang said. She used her grapple gun to swing from tree to tree and reached her house in no time. She went back to her room using the tunnel she'd dun and resealed it. Finally, she removed the costume and stashed it in the usual place. She then sat down on her bed and looked at the picture on the desk.

"Mum, Dad, I'm coming for you." Jessica said to herself. She then yawned.

"I wonder if Tweety and Aaooga will be aware of what just happened." Jessica said to herself. She yawned again.

"I'd better get some sleep for tomorrow." Jessica said to herself. She got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and then changed into her nightclothes.

"It's all down to me now." Jessica said to herself. She drank her glass of water and went to sleep.

(A/N: I know this chapter is much longer than the other chapters in this story but I was feeling inspired. The next chapter is the penultimate chapter and will, hopefully, be an exciting one. Anyway, you're free to guess about how Zach will reply to Jessica's proposal, it won't change anything.)


	7. Rescue

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: You're right about Cecil, he never defeated Bugs in a fair race but Cecil had to be clever even then. About your thought about the wolves moving location, it wouldn't be so easy as people would easily recognise the vehicle (They haven't been able to change it in any way) so someone would be able to recognise it and follow it. And even if they DID move, Shirley would be able to locate them again. Good thought though. And about FoxFang scaring the thugs before attacking, it's what Batman does in the next Film (If not the movie himself then the Movie Tie in game definitely)

Nightw2: I don't think FoxFang would appreciate help on this, after all it is a personal vendetta. Thanks for the idea though. Besides, Batduck won't have finished training. FoxFang will have another way of defeating the goons, just wait and see. Thanks for the thought about Caesar. I already have ideas for the next TWO FoxFang adventures. I'll do some on another story first though. I don't mind that you over analyse, I have a friend that does it all the time. If he reviews, please don't be offended by what he says. Anyway, onto the penultimate chapter.

I won't go into what happened during the day of this chapter because,

A) It will make the chapter too long,

B) It's irrelevant to the story.

**Rescue**

When Jessica woke up the next morning at about 9:15 the first thing she did was to turn the television on.

"Wonder what the news will say about what happened last night." Jessica whispered to herself. The news reporter was Carol Cobra again.

"Last night, there was a surprising event at the happy skin spa. The sudden increase in price had caused many customers to call the police. However, last night, a black figure made a sneak entrance into the top of the facility. The figure, who is believed to be the return of the legendry FoxFang, uncovered that the spa had been taken over by the notorious gangster Rocky. After the attack, Rocky's gang were helpless. They are now in police custody and the original manager has regained his position." Carol Cobra said on the news. Jessica smiled as she heard this.

"If mum and dad's captors see this, they'll be tightening their security, I'd better be careful." Jessica muttered, not knowing that the thugs weren't aware of what had happened. She turned off the TV and put on some day clothes before heading to the lounge. Tweety and Aaooga wee sitting on the armrest also watching the news.

"Morning." Jessica greeted. Tweety and Aaooga looked at her.

"Morning." Tweety greeted.

"We had a real incident at the spa last night." Aaooga said.

"Really?" Jessica asked, although she knew what had happened.

"Yeah, some black figure unmasked a group of thugs that had taken over the spa." Tweety replied.

"So that's why the price went up so high." Jessica said.

"Well, there won't be any more trouble like that. The old manager is back." Tweety said.

"That's good." Jessica replied.

"Anyway, I think you'd like some breakfast." Tweety said.

"I'll just get myself some carrots." Jessica replied. She went into the kitchen and got herself three carrots.

"What are you going to do now?" Tweety asked.

"I'd like to just play by myself." Jessica replied. She took the carrots and went into her room.

"I hope she's ok about all this." Aaooga said.

"What do you mean?" Tweety asked.

"Although she doesn't show it, I think she's mentally distressed." Aaooga replied.

"That would be understandable." Tweety replied.

* * *

At Plucky's house, Plucky, Hamton and Shirley were doing some heavy training with targets set up in Plucky's back yard. The targets were wooden dartboards hand-made by Hamton. Plucky was throwing punches, Kicks and darts at the targets, Shirley was firing energy bolts and Hamton was running and rolling at them. After a few minutes, they stopped to take a breather. They hadn't seen the news about FoxFang, but Shirley could sense something was up. Plucky noticed Shirley acting oddly, she was constantly looking at the sky.

"What's wrong Shirley?" Plucky asked. Shirley looked at him.

"I can feel the vibes from another force." Shirley replied.

"Another force?" Plucky asked.

"Yes, someone else is attacking the thugs." Shirley replied.

"Any idea who?" Plucky asked.

"No, I don't recognise the life force." Shirley replied.

"Does that mean this other person will be after Bugs and Lola's captors?" Hamton asked.

"Highly likely." Shirley replied.

"So what do we do about our next attack?" Hamton asked.

"I'd like to see how this other force fares." Shirley replied.

"So, postpone our attack until tomorrow?" Plucky asked.

"If this other person is unsuccessful." Shirley replied.

"And if he's successful?" Hamton asked.

"Then we retire." Plucky replied. Shirley considered zapping him but decided that he was right.

"Whatever, we'd better resume our training." Shirley said. She created an energy bolt and fired it at one of the targets as she said this.

* * *

That night, Jessica was sitting on her bed watching the clock and listening through the door. It was 10:30 and she was still dressed in her normal clothes.

"How much longer do they intend to stay up for?" Jessica asked herself. Suddenly, she heard the TV in the lounge turn off and all the noise stop.

"Have they gone to sleep?" Jessica asked. She peeped through the keyhole and saw Tweety and Aaooga snuggling together on a cushion. She briefly had a mental image of her doing that with Zach. She watched them until she was certain that they were asleep.

"Right, it's now or never." Jessica muttered. She moved the mirror aside and pulled out her FoxFang outfit. Before she put it on, she locked her bedroom door so no one could enter. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look out Caesar Feralo, here I come." FoxFang whispered. She burrowed out of the room and looked around when she reached the surface.

"No one around." FoxFang said. She covered up the hole and used her Grapple gun to swing to where the news had said the gang was hiding. After a few minutes of stealth movement, she arrived at the warehouse. She peeped through the window at the entrance and saw two wolves guarding the door at the far side.

"I can either take then out, or sneak in without arousing suspicion." FoxFang said to herself. She hid herself and started thinking about the options.

"If I attempt to sneak in, I risk having to fight all the thugs in there at once and I don't know how many there are." FoxFang reasoned. She then made her decision.

"I'll take those two guards out and sneak around taking everyone out individually." FoxFang said. She looked through the window again. She saw a skylight in the roof of the entrance.

"There's my way in." FoxFang said to herself. She used her grapple gun to pull herself to the roof, the noise making the guards inside jump. The guards were Rob and Max, the two thugs that Batduck and his friends had seen.

"What was that?" Rob asked.

"Probably the wind blowing a stone onto the roof." Max replied, unconcerned. FoxFang looked down at the thugs through the sky light, being careful not to be seen. She saw a light switch next to Rob.

"I can use this trick again." FoxFang said to herself. She drew a Fang dart and threw it at the light switch, turning the light off.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"The light failed. We'd better be careful." Rob replied. FoxFang jumped to the hanging light and unscrewed the light bulb.

"I'd better try turning on the light." Max said. He hit the light switch but, as FoxFang had removed the bulb, no light came on.

"What's happening?" Max asked.

"We can still see, but not very well. Let's keep our guard up." Rob said. FoxFang took the bulb she'd removed and put it in her pocket. She then drew a Fang Dart and threw it at a crate. The sound made Rob and Max jump.

"There's something around." Rob said. His voice had a trace of fear.

"Are you nervous?" Max asked.

"No." Rob replied unconvincingly.

"So, that Rob is about to crack is he, this should be fun." FoxFang whispered. She threw a Fangmerang so it flew around his front and returned to her hand. Rob screamed in terror, making Max jump out of his skin.

"What was that all about?" Max asked angrily.

"Max, there is definitely something here." Rob replied, dropping his gun. FoxFang just watched from above. Max walked back to the light switch. He was getting nervous as well.

"Now's the time to strike" FoxFang whispered. She jumped down from the light and landed on Rob's back.

"MAX! Something's got me!" Rob screamed. Max looked over but couldn't see FoxFang clearly enough. FoxFang drew a Fang dart and threw it at Max, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to scream in pain. FoxFang then kicked Rob in the head and knocked him to the floor. Max pulled out the Fang Dart and drew out his handgun. FoxFang turned around and threw another Fang Dart at Max's hand. When the dart hit, Max screamed in pain again and dropped his gun. FoxFang then used the Foxcuffs on Rob and then jumped back to the light.

"Where are you!" Max shouted, his voice cringing with terror. FoxFang jumped down from the light and landed on Max's shoulder.

"I'm right here." FoxFang replied sarcastically. She kicked Max in the head and knocked him to the floor. After locking him in Foxcuffs she put the light bulb back ion it's socket and turned the light back on. She then looked down at the two cuffed wolves. Max looked up in terror.

"Who are you?" Max asked. FoxFang grabbed Max by the collar and pulled his face up sharply.

"That doesn't matter, where are the captives?" FoxFang asked. Max was too terrified to resist.

"You'll find the captives in a cell down the hall and on the right. You'll see Lucius Lupine guarding the door. He also has the key." Max replied in terror.

"Thanks." FoxFang replied. She threw Max's head to the floor and went into the hallway, jumping to the ceiling and wall climbing to the indicated room.

* * *

FoxFang crawled along the wall of the corridor and eventually saw the target. Lucius was standing in front of an iron door with metal bars in front of the window. Looking around, she saw a ledge at the top of the corridor, which was about 40ft high. The ledge was 30ft off the ground.

"I need to create a distraction." FoxFang muttered. She looked around and saw the light switch for the light in the corridor.

"This tactic is getting rather boring, but it works" FoxFang muttered. She used a Fang Dart to turn off the light and then used the grapple gun to reach the ledge at the top of the corridor. Lucius looked around.

"Wonder what happened to the lights?" Lucius muttered. He hit the light switch and turned it off. He then looked in through the window.

"No doubt about it, Bugs and Lola must be in there." FoxFang muttered. She then heard a voice, which she recognised as Bugs'.

"Doc, can you get us a drink?" Bugs asked Lucius.

"Fine, what do you want?" Lucius asked.

"Carrot juice." Bugs replied.

"Ok, I'll be back in two minutes." Lucius replied.

"Good coincidence, but it gives me an opportunity." FoxFang muttered. She watched Lucius walk down the corridor and away from the door.

"I need to make my move now." FoxFang muttered. She leapt down and landed on Lucius' shoulder. Before he could react, FoxFang grabbed him by the neck and used the Grapple gun to pull them both up to the ledge.

"What's happening?" Lucius asked with a mixture of surprise and terror. FoxFang looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"Give me the key to the door before I let you fall!" FoxFang said blankly. Lucius looked down at the immense drop below him. He started to sweat. Nervously, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold key.

"Ok, here." Lucius said nervously. FoxFang took the key in her hand.

"Thank you." FoxFang replied. She then loosened her grip on Lucius and allowed him to drop to the fall. The fall was not fatal, but Lucius was knocked out cold. FoxFang lowered herself down and placed Foxcuffs on him. She then went to the iron door and unlocked it. She heard Bugs' voice.

"Eh, what's going on?" Bugs asked. FoxFang opened the door and entered the cell. She was able to control the urge to leap at them on the grounds that it would blow her cover.

"Are you two ok?" FoxFang asked.

"Who are you?" Lola asked.

"I'm the Knight Toon. That is all I shall say." FoxFang replied. Bugs' eyes widened.

"I thought you were only a legend." Bugs said.

"Well, I'm as real as you are. Come on, let's get you're your carrot juice." FoxFang replied. She led Bugs and Lola out of the cell, being cautious as to who was around.

"Any idea where Caesar is?" FoxFang asked. Bugs pointed to the Lucius.

"I'm sure he'd know." Bugs replied. Lucius woke up and looked around. He tried to move his arms but couldn't because of the Foxcuffs. FoxFang grabbed Lucius and lifted his head up.

"Where is your leader?" FoxFang asked.

"I can't tell you or he'd kill me." Lucius replied.

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" FoxFang asked, drawing a Fang Dart. Lucius panicked.

"He's in the kitchen, where I was going to get their drink. Straight down the hall at the end of the corridor." Lucius replied.

"Our cell phones should be there as well." Lola said.

"Thanks." FoxFang replied bluntly. She threw Lucius' head to the floor, knocking him out. She then turned to Bugs and Lola.

"I want you two to stay out of the upcoming fight for your own safety." FoxFang said.

"Ok." Lola replied.

"I'll knock out the rest of the gang and then I'll get you two out of here." FoxFang added. She ran down the corridor to where Caesar was.

* * *

FoxFang arrived at the door to the kitchen where Caesar Feralo was hiding. She opened the door slowly and slightly and peeped inside. She saw Caesar sitting at a desk looking at a map of the town. There were also two other wolves with him, also looking at the map.

"Any idea where Bugs' house is?" Caesar asked.

"None Yet." Lupus replied.

"No idea here either." Winston added.

"We need to know so we can send information on what time to meet at the Looniversity." Caesar said sternly. FoxFang looked at the scene and thought about what to do.

"I think I'll do things a little differently this time." FoxFang said to herself. She drew a Fang Dart and threw it at the light bulb, smashing it and plunging the room into darkness.

"What happened?" Caesar shouted. FoxFang leapt to the ceiling of the room and watched the confusion.

"Something caused the light bulb to smash." Winston said.

"Well don't just stand there, change the bulb!" Caesar ordered.

"Not if I can help it." FoxFang muttered. She threw a Fangmerang so it circled the entire room before returning to her hand, making everyone jump.

"What was that?" Winston asked.

"It looked like a bat." Lupus replied.

"I hate bats." Winston moaned.

"I could have some fun with this." FoxFang muttered. She threw a Fang dart into Winston's neck and allowed it to teleport back to her hand. Winston screamed in pain and terror.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! A vampire bat!" Winston screamed. Everyone was so shocked that they dropped their guns. FoxFang took this opportunity to knock out both Winston and Lupus. She placed Foxcuffs on them and then jumped back up to the light. Caesar turned on a lantern that was in the corner and saw Winston and Lupus out cold and cuffed.

"How did police find us?" Caesar shouted in anger.

"I am not the police." FoxFang replied. She jumped down from her hiding place and confronted Caesar.

"Who are you?" Caesar asked, drawing his handgun.

"You're worst nightmare." FoxFang replied. She threw a Fangmerang and knocked the Handgun out of Caesar's hand. She then fired her grapple gun at the light and swung towards Caesar, kicking him in the face. Caesar fell to the floor and looked at FoxFang. He was now scared.

"Who are you?" Caesar asked.

"I am the Knight Toon, FoxFang." FoxFang replied. She kicked Caesar in the head, turned him onto his back and placed the Foxcuffs on him.

"And you, Caesar Feralo, are under arrest for multiple charges of kidnapping, assault and murder." FoxFang added. Caesar groaned and looked at FoxFang with alook of fear.

"I should've headed the legend." Caesar said with a moan. Bugs and Lola ran into the kitchen soon after.

* * *

"Wow, you did it." Bugs complimented. Lola noticed their phones on the table.

"Hey, here are our phones." Lola said. She picked up her phone and turned it on. When the phone activated, she noticed that she had a voicemail.

"I've got a voicemail." Lola exclaimed.

"Who's it from?" Bugs asked. Lola played the voicemail and listened. It was the one Jessica had left two nights ago.

"It's from Jessica." Lola replied. Bugs got worried.

"I hope she was able to cope." Bugs said.

"FoxFang, do you know if Jessica was able to cope?" Lola asked.

"I don't know." FoxFang replied. Bugs turned on his phone abd called the police.

"FoxFang, why don't you come back to our house to see our daughter. She'd love to meet the one who saved us." Lola offered. FoxFang jumped to the window.

"Mrs. Lola, I am moved by your invitation, but I must politely decline." FoxFang replied. She looked out of the window.

"I feel that Thugs will increase after this incident. I must remain vigilant and protect the city, and it's people." FoxFang added.

"I understand." Lola replied.

"As soon as the police arrive, you two should head home. The thugs are harmless now that they are cuffed. Now I must go." FoxFang said. She leapt out of the window and disappeared into the night. Bugs had finished talking to the police and they soon arrived.

"Bugs, should we ring Jessica and see if she's alright?" Lola asked.

"Lo, it's 12:00. She'll be asleep now." Bugs replied. The police entered the room and picked up Caesar.

"We;re glad you're ok." One of the officers said.

"By the way, who saved you?" Another officer asked.

"The FoxFang." Bugs replied.

"He's returned?" The first officer asked.

"Yep." Lola replied.

"I wonder hwo he is." Bugs said to himself. They had no idea of who had saved them.

(A/N: The final chapter is next. It'll be exploring what happened the few days after this incident, including how Zach replies to Jessica's offer. You can guess if you want. Anyway, read and review. I'll update as fast as I can.)


	8. A new life

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: The reason I was still able to read your review was because of Review alert (I love that feature). There's some kind of bug with the review pages. I've e-mailed FanFiction about it already so hopefully it will be sorted. I may include Batduck and friends in a future FoxFang story; it depends on how I feel. Plus I don't get to see Tiny Toon Adventures as often as I like. Come to think about it, it's been years since I've seen it.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I've known all along that Shirley might be able to Identify FoxFang. That's why Jessica was reluctant to ask for her aid. I'm going to cover this issue in this chapter. Thanks for mentioning it again though. As soon as this story is finished, I'll get to work on that canary mansion sequel. I've only been able to read this review because of Author alert, as there's a nasty bug with FanFiction at the moment.

At the end of this chapter, I'll give a sneaky look at the next FoxFang story, but I won't post it for a while, as I'm now thinking of a Canary Mansion sequel. See my profile page for a sneak peek of that one.

**A new life**

After the police had taken Caesar and his gang away, Bugs and Lola were alone in the old warehouse. Bugs was pouring two glasses of Carrot juice for them to drink while they walked back home. Bugs save Lola her glass and they started walking home.

"Any idea who FoxFang is?" Lola asked. Bugs took a sip of his drink.

"Don't know, and I guess we'll never know." Bugs replied.

"That's probably for the best." Lola muttered, taking a sip of her carrot juice.

"Do you think Batduck made an attempt?" Bugs asked.

"I did hear a commotion the first night we were held captive but I don't know." Lola replied.

"I'll be glad to sleep in our own bed tonight." Bugs said with a sigh of relief.

"So will I." Lola replied.

"I have to admit, for a group of kidnappers, their hospitality was good." Bugs said.

"My brother said the same when we bailed him out." Lola replied. Bugs then had a thought.

"Hey, any idea what happened to Daffy, Melissa and Zach?" Bugs asked. Lola gasped.

"You're right, they were beaten up badly by the kidnappers when they tried to save us." Lola replied.

"Hope they're ok." Bugs muttered.

"If Zach has died, Jessica would be devastated." Lola said.

"We'll have to treat her to something later. She's had a pretty traumatic few days." Bugs replied. Lola smiled.

"If Zach is ok, perhaps we could take them both to the Amusement park." Lola suggested.

"It depends on how Zach is but I see nothing wrong with that." Bugs replied. Lola looked at her watch. It was 12:30

"We'd better hurry, I want to get home by 1:00." Lola said.

"Ok, race ya." Bugs joked. They finished off their carrot juice and ran as fast as they could back home.

* * *

FoxFang had already made it back home. She returned to her room and removed the FoxFang outfit. She then stashed it back into the normal hiding place and changed into her nightclothes. She did one final check to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Phew, everything looks as it should." Jessica said. She then unlocked her bedroom door and climbed into bed.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Mum and Dad to get back, I think I'll sleep until then." Jessica said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. About half an hour later, Bugs and Lola returned back home. They reached the front door and Lola pulled out the front door key.

"Boy, old Jess will sure be glad to se us again." Bugs said.

"I hope she's been able to look after herself while we've been gone." Lola replied. She opened the door and they went into the lounge. Not knowing that Tweety and Aaooga were asleep, Bugs turned on the light, which woke them both up immediately.

"Hey, who turned on the light?" Tweety complained. Bugs and Lola were shocked.

"Is that you Tweety?" Bugs asked.

"That voice sounded familiar." Aaooga commented. The two sleeping canaries looked up and saw Bugs and Lola in the doorway. Naturally, they were surprised.

"Bugs, Lola!" Tweety said.

"What are you two doing here?" Bugs asked.

"We were looking after Jessica while you were gone." Aaooga replied.

"Wow, thank you." Lola said.

"How did you get out so quickly?" Tweety asked.

"We were actually rescued." Bugs replied.

"Who by?" Aaooga asked.

"FoxFang." Lola replied. Tweety and Aaooga gasped.

"He's the guy that liberated the happy skin spa from those thugs" Tweety remarked.

"Looks like he's back then." Lola said.

"Any idea who he is?" Tweety asked.

"I think it's better if we didn't try as we'd never succeed." Bugs replied.

"I guess you're right." Aaooga said.

"Do you two want to stay the night and head home tomorrow?" Lola asked.

"You'd let us?" Tweety asked.

"Sure, it's the least we can do at the moment." Bugs replied.

"Why thank you, we'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." Aaooga said.

"Ok, we'll just see Jess then head to bed." Bugs said.

"Goodnight." Aaooga replied. She and Tweety went back to sleep. Bugs and Lola went to Jessica's room and went inside. It was just how they remembered it. Bugs went to Jessica and shook her on the shoulder.

"Uh, what is it Tweety?" Jessica mumbled. She opened her eyes and then saw who it was.

"Hi Jess." Bugs greeted. Tears of joy that Jessica had been holding back suddenly started flowing out of her eyes.

"Mum, Dad, you're ok!" Jessica shouted. She leapt into her fathers' arms.

"Yes, we're fine." Lola replied. Jessica leapt from Bugs' arms to Lola's.

"How did you get away?" Jessica asked, even though she already knew.

"We'll tell you tomorrow morning over breakfast." Bugs replied.

"You'd better get back to sleep, it's late." Lola added. Jessica jumped back onto her bed, still crying tears of joy.

"Ok, goodnight." Jessica said. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Bugs and Lola went into their own room and changed into their nightclothes.

"I'm so glad that is over." Lola said with a sigh. They got into bed and snuggled together.

"So am I." Bugs replied. He wrapped his arm around Lola and the two of them soon fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, at Plucky's house, Plucky was sitting on the couch watching the TV in his house. He was expecting Shirley to come around with news of what had happened last night, as the news hadn't started yet. There was a picture of Plucky and Shirley standing next to each other on the desk. It was taken the day when they graduated, the same day that they'd started dating. Plucky was about to fall asleep again when he heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Shirley." Plucky reasoned with himself. He opened the front door and, just as he thought, Shirley was standing there.

"Morning Shirley." Plucky greeted.

"Morning Plucky." Shirley replied. She walked in and sat on the couch. Plucky came and sat next to her.

"Sleep well?" Plucky asked.

"Well enough." Shirley replied. She glanced around the room quickly before turning to Plucky again.

"That other person trying to save Bugs and Lola," Shirley began.

"How'd he do?" Plucky asked.

"He succeed." Shirley replied.

"Wow, so what's left for Batduck?" Plucky asked.

"I say we keep in shape in case we're needed again." Shirley replied. Plucky nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell Hamton later." Plucky said. Shirley glanced at Plucky.

"I also now know who this other person was." Shirley said. Pluck's eyes widened.

"Are you going to say?" Plucky asked. Shirley shook her head.

"No, It'd be bad karma and disrespectful to another crime fighter." Shirley replied.

"But you can tell me, I won't tell anyone on a good crime fighter." Plucky said. Shirley climbed on top of Plucky.

"Depends on how frisky you are." Shirley said slyly. She wrapped her arms around Plucky and smiled at him. Plucky smiled back before they kissed.

* * *

Back at Bugs' house, Bugs and Lola were telling Jessica, Tweety and Aaooga about what had happened last night.

"So, what happened after FoxFang unlocked your cell?" Jessica asked.

"He then went and defeated the person who had captured us in the first place." Bugs replied.

"I'm not entirely sure how he did it because he told us to keep back while he was fighting." Lola added.

"Jessica, have you heard of FoxFang?" Aaooga asked.

"Only from a book I found at the library at the looniversity." Jessica replied.

"Which book?" Tweety asked.

"I think it was called Old cartoon legends." Jessica replied.

"That book is a popular choice according to the librarian." Bugs said.

"So, what happened after that?" Jessica asked.

"Well, FoxFang cuffed the criminals and then just disappeared into the darkness." Lola replied. Jessica started crying again.

"What's wrong Jess?" Bugs asked.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Jessica replied. She jumped into Lola's arms and Lola hugged her.

"We'd better get going Aaooga." Tweety said.

"Yeah, we're not needed here anymore." Aaooga replied. She flew up and picked up Becky.

"Eh, thanks for Looking after Jess while we were gone." Bugs said.

"Don't worry about it." Tweety replied.

"See you later." Bugs said.

"Bye." Aaooga replied. They flew out of the door with Becky and headed for their home. Bugs sat next to Lola, who was still hugging Jessica, who was still crying.

"Enough with the waterworks Jess, we've all had it tough over the past few days." Bugs said. Jessica looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." Jessica replied.

"That's understandable." Bugs said. The telephone then rang. Bugs went to answer it.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs answered. It was Daffy on the other end of the phone, who was shocked about Bugs being ok.

"Bugs! You're ok!" Daffy shouted loudly enough so Jessica and Lola heard.

"Daff, you don't need to shout. If I wanted to be deafened, I'd ask Aaooga to howl into my ear." Bugs remarked.

"Sorry." Daffy replied.

"Anyway, what did you want?" Bugs asked.

"Zach's out of hospital already now. He recovered faster than anyone predicted and the doctors decided that it would be pointless keeping him when he was perfectly fine." Daffy said.

"That's good to hear, how are you anyway?" Bugs asked.

"We're still shaken but we're fine otherwise." Daffy replied.

"Hey, did you guys want to go to the Amusement park?" Bugs asked.

"If you insist, I was going to ask if Jessica wanted to meet up with Zach anyway." Daffy replied.

"Ok, what time shall we meet?" Bugs asked.

"It's 10:00 now, so if we meet together at 12:00 at the park." Daffy suggested.

"That's fine. See you then." Bugs said.

"Ok, see you later." Daffy said as he hung up. Bugs hung up and turned to Lola and Jessica.

"Daffy?" Lola asked.

"Yep. We'll be meeting him at the amusement park this afternoon." Bugs replied. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Zach's ok?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Apparently so. He recovered faster than the doctors predicted." Bugs replied.

"And we're going to the Amusement park?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Yep, we thought we all needed a treat after such a traumatic few days." Bugs replied.

"Yay!" Jessica screamed. Bugs and Lola just smiled.

"She's back to normal." Lola muttered.

* * *

At 12:00 everyone was at the Amusement park about 1 mile off the outskirts of the city. They all met in the car park before going into the park itself. Jessica was both happy and relieved to see Zach ok. Zach, in turn, was relieved to see Jessica all happy.

"Hey Daffy." Bugs greeted when they met.

"Hey Bugs, good to see you're ok." Daffy replied.

"Who bailed you out of that prison?" Melissa asked.

"It was FoxFang." Lola replied. Daffy and Melissa gasped. Zach looked shocked but wasn't able to say anything.

"That old hero is back?" Daffy asked.

"Yep, and it looks like he's going to protect the city for a while to come." Bugs replied.

"Shouldn't we be hitting the rides?" Melissa asked.

"Rides, Rides, Rides!" Zach and Jessica chanted.

"Well, looks like we're going for some rides." Lola muttered. Everyone laughed. They went into the park and decided to go on the more bumpy rides before grabbing lunch. They went on the roller coaster, Ferris wheel and the log flume, after which they were soaking wet. After a quick dry-off they went to the burger bar and grabbed some lunch. They all had Veggie Burgers.

"Wow, after what happened, this is the perfect way to cool off." Bugs remarked.

"Yep, but we still have our holiday in a couple of weeks." Lola replied.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked.

"Jamaica." Bugs replied.

"You lucky people, just enjoy yourselves." Daffy remarked. Jessica and Zach were sitting at the far end of the table. Zach leaned up to Jessica's ear.

"Jessica, about what you told me in the hospital." Zach whispered. Jessica looked at him.

"Yes, what do you say about it?" Jessica asked. Zach took a deep breath. He held Jessica's hand and blushed.

"I accept your offer, think of me as your boyfriend from now on. I love you." Zach whispered. Jessica blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Zach." Jessica replied. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. Jessica quickly glanced at her parents to make sure they weren't looking and then kissed Zach on the cheek.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

* * *

A/N: Ahh, young love. How sweet. Anyway, now I'll work on my sequel to canary mansion so the next FoxFang story won't be for a while. Anyway, here's a sneak peek…

Title yet to be devised.

In the next story, a group of thugs secretly arrive in Looniville when Bugs, Lola and Jessica return from their holiday. Soon after, there are repeated attacks on people, which FoxFang is able to fend off. Eventually, FoxFang gains two allies to aid her fight and eventually confronts the leader of the thugs. I already have a name for the leader devised but as a clue, he's the equivalent to 'The Joker'.


End file.
